Flirtatious Disaster
by Secret Heart33
Summary: When a new inmate's, Chloe Beale, flirtatious nature gets her in trouble with some of the prison higher ups she will need protection. The only question is who her protector will be... Beca/Chloe, Prison AU, F/F (Fat Amy and Aubrey are minor characters.) Eventually smut.
1. Chapter 1: Lesser Evils

_**AN:**_ This was originally meant to be a crack fic, but I got carried away with the lead up/ back story. That being said, the ending will most likely be a little bit cracky. So let it be known you have been warned. I have almost all of this written. There will be weekly updates for that reason. I haven't posted anything in roughly 3 years, first time writing Bechloe, and I do not have a Beta (and have no idea what that is). Keep it in mind as you read. As always, feel free to comment, question, or leave constructive criticism. Hope you enjoy!

 _Chapter 1: Lesser Evils_

Chloe had been an avid fan of _Orange is the New Black_ and _Wentworth_. So when she wound up sporting a similar orange get up as Piper Chapman and was in her own version of Litchfield, Chloe knew what to expect. The redhead figured _Wentworth_ was a bit of an over dramatization of prison life and knew her stay would be more relaxed. Her biggest challenge would be the several hours left to examine the inner recesses of her being. As long as she did not bother anyone, she would have nothing to worry about. What Chloe had not expected was for her fellow inmates to not appreciate her bubbly exuberant personality or her natural flirtatious and touchy feely nature. Her miscalculation led to the redhead sporting a black eye and a split lip a month into her stay.

Chloe had unknowingly flirted with one of the higher-up's girl. Which, shown by the redhead's current state, was not appreciated. The woman who had attacked her had gone easy on her and had warned Chloe that if she continued flirting with the woman's prison wife she would wind up in an ambulance. Chloe was more than happy to dial back her flirting. The only problem was that Chloe had no idea who the woman was or who her prison wife was. The redhead literally flirted and gave light arm touches to everyone without even being fully aware of her actions half the time. So it was not like she could narrow the woman's wife's identity down to a couple of people. It did not help when the mystery wife, identity still unknown, came to Chloe and initiated the flirting. Not only that, but Chloe was unknowingly flirting with several other women who had been claimed by prisoners that were high up in the prison hierarchy. Even worse, Chloe was unknowingly flirting with these inmates' claimed women often right in front of them.

Normally, it would not be a big deal for the redhead. She would have apologized to the women and their girlfriends and walked away after explaining herself. She was use to her actions being misinterpreted for having more meaning than they did. Chloe was very well rehearsed when it came to couples and bar etiquette, but this was prison. For some the only thing keeping them going was the warmth of a body next to them. Therefore the redhead's normal tactics were not so charming or affective. Chloe could not just walk away and go up the street to the next prison to avoid any confrontation. There was also the issue of respect that went hand in hand with holding a position of power and Chloe was greatly undermining these women by openly and blatantly flirting with their wives. Still in her pre-prison mindset, Chloe did not pay attention to these main points. That was until she was slammed into a wall mid-shower by yet another disgruntled wife only two weeks after receiving her black eye. Chloe received a bruise along her back and arms as well as another threat. Soon after she noticed her routine being clocked, a constant unknown companion following her. Then instead of one companion there would be two or three and Chloe unconsciously became very interested in being in rooms that were open and had a guard present. When it became so bad Chloe was afraid to take a shower for several days at a time, she realized she needed protection.

That led Chloe to Aubrey. Aubrey and Chloe actually met in college after joining an Acapella group. It was lucky they wound up in the same prison, their crimes being unrelated. They had lost touch somewhere over the three years following their college graduation, but had quickly became the best of friends as if no time had passed upon meeting again behind bars. Aubrey had been in prison for a year before Chloe arrived and was able to teach the redhead some of the basics of how the prison ran. She was truly the redhead's rock. Aubrey was a good friend to have in prison, her general demeanor scared most people. Although the blonde was not someone who held a high position in prison politics she was respected enough that no one would bother her. Besides, most inmates that held a position knew that if Aubrey had provided a service or product to the general population, with her determination and reputation, she could easily run them out of business if she so chose. So naturally Chloe was hoping Aubrey could throw her weight around and be her protector. The blonde really would have too if it weren't for the fact that she was getting out in just a couple of months and could not risk the extra time.

They discussed Chloe's problem extensively, trying to come up with alternatives.

Finally after several hours, Aubrey uttered, "What about Fat Amy?"

Chloe pondered the idea for a moment. Fat Amy was an imposing figure who could be easily persuaded into a fight by implying she could not beat so and so. Most people took her cheery disposition in and did not think of her as the fighter type. Then pair that with the fact that Amy told some of the most ridiculous stories. No one took her seriously. No one believed the Aussie could take down a person let alone an alligator, but Aubrey saw the slew of guys that came in every week to visit the woman. Every one of her man toys from her stories were accounted for. Besides, Aubrey had seen her in action once. Amy would be the perfect candidate, if it weren't for the fact that this fight could become political and lead to more fights, given Amy was lower on the totem pole of power than those she would be fighting. There was the possibility of it turning into a big power struggle, putting Amy in a new seat of power, which would lead to yet more fighting in an attempt to over throw her. The Aussie wasn't stupid, she would expect payment. Chloe had little resources. The redhead's parents weren't exactly thrilled she was in prison. Her commissary checks were few and well-spaced out, allowing only for the bare necessities to be purchased. Chloe was not about to sell her body either. Not that Amy would be interested, it was well known that the Aussie was in a fairly serious relationship with a guard who went by the name "Bumper". There was always the chance she could trade her body for something the blonde could use, but Chloe was not that desperate yet.

"I couldn't afford her." Chloe finally responded, frowning.

They listed a few other people, but each one was quickly ruled out. The only other candidate, besides Amy, that was worth looking into was an Asian girl, Lily. Lily was an unknown entity. She was hard to communicate with. Hardly anyone knew what she was saying half the time, which led to a lot of uncertainties about what she was in for. A lot of inmates claimed they heard the girl muttering about fire and dead bodies, but no one was sure. So most people just stayed away, assuming the worst. The more Aubrey and Chloe discussed it, Lily seemed like a real prospect until they remembered who ran the group she was in, Kimmy Jin. Kimmy Jin was very ridged and kept solely to her own very Asian group. She valued order and efficiency, at times coming off as being OCD. She refused to spare more than a handful of words for anyone who was not of some Asian descent and was known for muttering "white girl" under her breathe before giving a death glare and walking away when anyone of Chloe and Aubrey's complexion approached. So it was very likely Kimmy Jin would not approve of Lily being lent out to fight the white girl's battles, even if it led to a new position of power.

Having gone through everyone they could think of, Chloe collapsed face first onto Aubrey's bunk, defeated. Aubrey just sighed audibly in agreement. Chloe started organizing in her head who to give all her belongings away to, calculating she would probably be dead in a few weeks, if things continued at this rate. As the redhead thought about the likelihood that learning self-defense could save her from her fate, given the short amount of time she had to learn it in, Aubrey suddenly had an idea.

The blonde shifted in her seat, causing Chloe to look up, as she exclaimed, a smile slowly forming, "What about Mitchell?"

"Who?"

"Beca Mitchell?"

Chloe still looked confused, resigning to stay splayed across Aubrey's bunk in defeat even with the growing hope lighting up her friend's face.

"You seriously do not know who she is?" Aubrey stated exasperated.

"Nooo…." The redhead said shrugging.

"If there was a food tree and all the prisoners were on it, Beca would be at the very top right below the guards. No one, absolutely NO ONE bothers Beca Mitchell. Some people are even afraid to say her name."

Chloe perked up at the utterance, eyes widening, imagining all of the things this Beca woman must have done. The redhead quickly sat up, tucking her knees into her chest as she leaned forward, hanging on Aubrey's every word, expecting the most gruesome story when she asked in a barely audible whisper, "What did she do?"

"Well no one actually knows what she is in for, but there are plenty of rumors. Mitchell doesn't talk to anyone. So, as you might have guessed, none of them have been confirmed. It is more so what she did when she got here that makes her so feared." Aubrey pauses for dramatic effect, making sure Chloe was listening. After all her dad always told her if you are going to do something do it right or don't bother trying. Even though Aubrey had already messed up once and was in prison, she was going to make sure she told the story of Beca Mitchell correctly, Damn it! Chloe looked on expectantly, her attention fully occupied by every word the blonde spoke. Aubrey continued, "Mitchell arrived about a month after I did. A week after she arrived, one of the prisoners was being released. So we were allowed to throw a going away party. We were all dancing when Beca suddenly appeared. Before that night she had been keeping to herself, pretty much how she is now, not talking or socializing with anyone. Everyone had formed a circle and people were taking turns dancing at the center. Over time we just became a mass of people all dancing lazily together. That is when Beca joined in. She started off really clumsy, but that was the genius of it all. We were all slightly in shock at how bad of a dancer she was, but that was all a facade. Before anyone knew it, Mitchell had fallen on, elbowed, punched, and kicked roughly 15 people into submission within 10 minutes. No one knew what was happening until it was over and Mitchell stood at the center of it all. The bitch was smirking at it all. _All 15 women_ had to go to medical for broken fingers, ribs, or legs. The most impressive part was that she got away with it. Mitchell did not receive extra time. She wasn't even put in the shoo. It was genius because the guards believed that it was all an accident, Mitchell was just that clumsy and bad at dancing. A few people tried to mimic her technique, but it did not work, they were all put in the shoo. Mitchell used the same tactic the next time an inmate was leaving, taking out another 10 people with the same outcome. After that no one bothered Mitchell and she kept to herself."

Chloe just stared at Aubrey in awe. She definitely wanted this Beca woman on her team.

Her brow suddenly scrunched in confusion, "Aubrey? …. If Beca doesn't talk to anyone, how am I supposed to get her to talk to me?"

Aubrey sighed exasperated before rebutting her friend's question, "You seriously have no idea who she is?"

Chloe, doe eyed, shook her head in the negative.

The blonde sighed once more as she took her friend by the shoulders and slightly shook her. "You have been flirting with entirely the wrong women. For GODS SAKE CHLOE! The woman is exactly your type. Broody has to be her middle name. Not to mention her ear monstrosities! She is the only women here that you will see that puts pieces of wood in her ears just to make sure her piercings won't close." Chloe still looked a cross between a doe eyed fawn and just plain confused. "She's petite, brunette with long hair, broody, extremely rude, and frequently sits in window sills." Aubrey listed firmly, as if her last statement would make everything clear. The blonde just became more exasperated when her friend still looked confused, tacking on, "How have you NOT noticed her!?"

"You know, just because I'm hella gay and have a thing for alternative brunettes with some snark does not mean I have a radar that beeps every time one is nearby, Bree. Besides you said you'd teach me everything I'd need to know. You mentioned meeting people. You did not give me specifics."

"I did not say getting to know people meant flirting with everyone you came across. That was not part of the handbook I gave to you!" Aubrey huffed out, feeling attacked.

"I know! I read it…well you made me. It's just…" Chloe sighs lightly before continuing, "you're being super harsh right now. I came to you for help, not judgement. You can't just walk all over me because I made one mistake. I've been here a month and I'm supposed to know who everyone is. I barely remembered all the Bella's names and people aren't exactly super friendly here." Chloe's face fell as she looked down, playing with the hem of her shirt.

There was a long pause before Aubrey spoke. "I'm sorry it's just…"

"Your dad."

"Yeah…" It was Aubrey's turn to look away, playing with her own hands.

There was a silence that settled, until Aubrey, catching Chloe's eyes, broke it with, "I'll point her out to you tomorrow. You will probably find her in the library. She's like a cat. She likes sitting in sunny spots and silence."

The redhead's face lit up like a Christmas tree as she hopped forward and pulled Aubrey into a bone crushing hug.

"Thank you, Bree," was muffled by the blonde's hair. Aubrey just smiled into the embrace, tightening the grip she had on her bubbly friend.


	2. Chapter 2: Redheads and Heart Attacks

**AN:** Thank you all so much for all of the reviews, favorites, and follows! It really makes me feel like I am doing something right. This chapter is more from Beca's point of view. From here on out, each chapter will flip from either Chloe or Beca's perspective. I hope you enjoy this Chapter! Feel free to review or leave thoughts and questions, as always.

 _ **Answers to your comments**_ :

 **Becs** : I don't really like comparing Beca and Chloe to OITNB characters. Beca really doesn't match up with anyone from the show, in my opinion. If I had to choose between Vee and Alex, I'd say she's more like Alex. You'll see as the story goes. For Chloe, I wouldn't say she is like Piper at all. If it weren't for the flirting thing, she would be a completely independent woman who doesn't need anyone. I would think she would be a lot like Yoga Jones, in regards to her role, with a little more pep.

 _Chapter 2: Redheads and Heart Attacks_

Beca was seated in a window sill at the back of the prison's library. She loved sitting in the window sills. She was just small enough to be able to fit on them. The window provided a perfect view of the landscape beyond the prison as well as the yard. If the petite girl sat at just the right angle, the walls and yard of the prison were not visible and Beca was left with a scenic view. It allowed the brunette to pretend that she was not in prison. That she was at an actual local library enjoying a leisurely day. The only thing that ruined the fantasy was her stupid kaki jumpsuit. She hated kaki, it made everyone who wore it look like a camp counselor and it always wrinkled so easily. It really didn't help that Beca practically swam in her clothes, making her look even smaller than she was. The petite woman preferred black with pops of color, like reds, blues, purples, and forest greens. Another positive that came with sitting in the window sill was that it was usually sunny and Beca was often cold. It was like she had her own personal heater.

Beca was reading a book of sheet music, remixing and trying to play the notes in her head. She would play them if the shit hole of a prison possessed a single musical instrument, but at last Beca was left using her own imagination. Just as she felt herself getting somewhere, the brunette noticed movement into her section of the library. When she looked up her gaze was met by one Aubrey Posen. Beca had actually sat in this particular window in hopes of avoiding making eye contact with the blonde. The blonde had practically been staring at Beca openly for the last few weeks with increasing intensity. It was starting to bother the shorter woman, she needed a break from it. If she didn't, Beca would be forced to do something about it and she really wasn't in the mood.

In prison people stared for two reasons: 1. They wanted to fight you or 2. They wanted to fuck you. As for the first one, Beca could not think of a single reason why Aubrey would want to fight her. Given when they had first met, Beca had called the blonde's little team building camp stupid and an idiotic idea. There had also been the thing with the ladder. Sure, Aubrey had obviously wanted to hit the smaller woman, but by that time Beca's reputation was already present. So the blonde was forced to suck it up and walk away. Besides she had paid Beca back with some UNTRUE, but nasty rumors. That had been a long time ago, but inmates had held grudges for longer for a lot less. It was easy when you had endless time to waste. The second one seemed even less likely. Given, Beca had maybe sort of been staring, but not at the blonde. She had been looking at her redheaded friend who had the most beautiful blue eyes Beca had ever seen. She couldn't help but be drawn to them. Then there was the redhead's seemingly endless smile that Beca wanted to bask in. She was pretty sure the woman's name was Chloe, but the brunette's source of information wasn't the best considering she got all of it by overhearing conversations. So yeah, maybe she had been staring and maybe the blonde mistook her attentions to be directed at her, but surely the blonde didn't think Beca was interested in her. Right?

The petite girl's eyes bugged out for a moment at the thought. She quickly tried to school her face into a mask of indifference, but faltered for a moment, the blonde's stare really not helping. Then the blonde, left as quickly as she came, allowing the brunette to release a breath of air she didn't realize she was holding. Just as quickly as the petite woman regained her ability to breath she lost it. The woman she had been staring at suddenly appearing in the exact spot the blonde had previously occupied. She watched as bright blue eyes scanned the room carefully before falling on her own. Beca tried to quickly divert her eyes to the book that rested in her lap, but it seemed almost impossible to look away. When she finally managed to divert her gaze, she felt eyes sweeping over her, taking in every detail of her person. Beca chose the worst and perfect, depending on the point of view, time to decide to steal another glance at the redhead, a smile tugging at the corners of the taller woman's lips and then slowly blossoming into a full blown smile.

Beca's heart beat sporadically in her chest. Fuck! She was a goner. The redhead hadn't even spoken yet or moved closer and the brunette already felt her palms getting clammy. As if hearing her thoughts, Chloe started her slow approach. Beca gripped onto her book tighter for dear life, as her heart rate somehow picked up even more. The brunette seriously thought she was going to die because surely she was in the lead up steps of a heart attack. No one's heart should be able to beat that fast normally. For a second Beca tried to get herself to relax, telling herself the redhead was just heading to the bookshelf to the right of her. Yeah, surely that was it, but then why was the redhead staring at her. Why was the woman's smile growing as she approached.

Before she knew it, Chloe was in front of her, facing her, giving no indication the redhead was interested in anything other than the tiny woman sitting in a window sill, completely frozen in shock.

"Hi I'm Chloe," The woman before Beca stated, extending her hand in greeting as she swayed slightly in a half circle pattern.

Beca really wanted to say something. She also really wouldn't have minded fitting her hand in Chloe's. Actually she was pretty sure she would have really enjoyed placing her hand in Chloe's, but that was not what Beca did. Instead she just sat there staring at the hand offered, face void of emotion. The brunette honestly wasn't trying to play her _I'm to badass to be bothered_ card, even though there was a constant chant of 'Stay cool Beca. Stay cool. You got this! You're a badass.' playing through her head on loop since the bubbly woman had advanced upon her. The petite woman was literally frozen in place, unable to speak or move. She tried she really did, but she couldn't seem to get her body to respond. The brunette really wished she could have just pretended she was deaf or something, but that was not really a viable option once you had openly been staring in a way that indicated that you were listening to the person talking to you.

Finally, Beca managed to let out a grunt, which was supposed to be a simple 'Hi'. Beca quickly chastised herself for her extreme awkwardness. If she had been alone and able to move, she would have been hitting her head against a wall, trying to erase the memory.

Chloe swiftly retracted her hand at the noise and tried a new tactic, small talk.

Stepping further into the brunette's personal space, she asked, "Oh, what are you reading?"

At the sudden advancement into her space and waft of something floral, that definitely wasn't Beca's own shower gel or shampoo, the brunette became even more ridged.

Most people would have taken in Beca's new ridged frame as a warning that the petite girl was going to strike and would step back, but not Chloe Beale.

The woman just trudged on, sparing a glance at the open page before Beca, "You like music then, huh? Do you play any instruments?" The last question came with Chloe's signature doe eyes and an even bigger smile. Beca found the redhead to be absolutely adorable, but the realization really wasn't helping her unfreeze or her heart beat for that matter.

"You are not really into small talk are you?" Chloe did not even bother waiting for an answer this time before continuing. "That's totes okay. I respect that. All business. It can be really hot." The bubbly woman couldn't help throwing in a flirty smile, dipping a shoulder into the shorter woman's space as if to nudge her's. Beca just quietly squirmed in her seat, hoping the other woman wouldn't notice. She didn't seem to because, before the brunette came fully back to reality, Chloe was barreling into the next part of her conversation, face becoming serious.

"So I will just tell you why I am here. I need your help." At the last utterance of the taller woman's words, Beca's body finally decided to move, raising an eyebrow at Chloe's confession. Although a small movement, a chorus of Hallelujahs went off in Beca's head and she couldn't control the small smirk that appeared at her success.

Apparently it was enough of a response for the redhead because the smile that had previously left the woman's face had blossomed ten-fold, causing the smaller woman to melt inside. The indication of Chloe's effect on Beca was only apparent in the slight softening of her eyes.

"I made a mistake. Apparently I have been unknowingly flirting with several woman. Which wouldn't be a problem if they weren't already taken…..by some, apparently, really powerful inmates. So now they all really want to have their turns using me as their own personal punching bag and I'm not really punching bag material. They do not seem to understand it was just a REALLY big misconception because I'm new and REALLY bad with names, let alone the positions of hierarchy of inmates. Normally I would just explain and be myself and everything would be okay. So now there are a bunch of people trailing me and I know it will be any day now that they will attack. I need some protection and I was hoping you could help."

As Chloe had spoken, her eyes had become doe eyed and more pleading as time went on, her smile slowly falling.

Beca knit her brows together before quickly smoothing her face out. Under any other circumstance, she probably would have been extremely flattered Chloe had come to her and been completely taken with her doe eyed expression, but the brunette was stuck on the first part of the redhead's little speech. No one wanted to hear that their crush was flirting with a bunch of women, especially when you were not included in the group of recipients. The next thing that hit Beca was a deep concern for the woman before her, a woman she had just officially met no more than 10 minutes ago. Although she wanted to help the woman she spent several hours dreamily staring at and whom occupied her mind during pretty much all of her free time, Beca really wasn't interested in getting in the middle of a war. Which is what this endeavor would lead to. The brunette had heard several stories about a redhead coming onto several inmates' wives, she had just hoped it wasn't her redhead. Every single woman Chloe had unknowingly upset, was in charge of a major service in the prison, some selling drugs, cosmetics, or extra phone cards. Some were just well established fighters that everyone knew not to bother. Beca really REALLY wasn't interested in getting involved. She was happy with her place at the top of the pyramid. The brunette had pissed off a lot of people getting her spot. If anyone beat her in a fight, pretty much everyone in the prison would want a shot at Beca Mitchell. No matter how much the shorter woman liked Chloe, she still didn't know the woman and a crush wasn't worth sacrificing her own safety for.

Of course that is when Beca found her voice again. Instead of saying something encouraging or comforting, she went to her default.

"I don't take on charity cases." Dripped from Beca's lips full of snark and some bite.

Much to her credit, Chloe didn't back down. "But there is no one else who will do it and you are the best." The redhead pleaded with the brunette and went to place a hand on the other woman's knee, but rethought the action when Beca white knuckled her book, mistaking it as a possible threat.

Beca's heart sored at the possible contact and her body had instantly tensed at the prospect before stating at a slightly higher octave, "That's not my problem."

At those words and Beca's returned interest in her book, the redhead had went to turn. She stopped the action when a voice suddenly spoke.

"What about Fat Amy?"

The brunette's head was still buried in her book when the redhead turned back to her, surprise painted on her face.

"She would need payment and my commissary is too low. I normally can just barely afford soap and toothpaste."

Beca feels a tug at her heart as any hope that the redhead had drained from her body, Chloe visibly drooping. Suddenly out of nowhere Beca had an over powering want to see that all-encompassing smile of Chloe's. Before she could stop herself the brunette found herself digging through her pockets for something she had been really looking forward to enjoying later in the day.

Chloe finally stops when what Beca was rustling for suddenly hits her in the chest and she quickly scrambles to catch it. At the realization that Beca had thrown a snickers bar at her, the taller girl beams at the brunette. Beca can't help the small smile that her lips create at the sight of the beaming woman. Chloe looks like she is going to hug the smaller woman before her, but must think better of it, instead settling for an exuberant thank you before leaving, snickers bar clasped preciously in hand.

Beca was rather pleased with herself as her heart fluttered lightly at the thought of the beaming redhead. Amy loves candy and although one candy bar definitely wouldn't be enough to convince the blonde to help Chloe, it would definitely be a good start.

With the sudden absence of her snack, the petite girl suddenly had an intense urge to visit commissary. She tells herself that it has nothing to do with a certain redhead's floral scent and the knowledge that that is where the same redhead had said she buys her soap. No, Beca was just hungry. If there just so happened to be some floral scented soap then she might just buy some. One could never have too many extra toiletries. She was just being a responsible adult. Yeah, that's what it was.


	3. Chapter 3: Crushing on Chrushes

_**AN:**_ _Again, thank all of you for all of the feedback! It really makes me feel like I am not posting this in vain. This chapter is a little shorter than the other two, but I hope you enjoy it just as much. As always, anything you have to say (Thoughts, questions, comments) feel free._

 _Chapter 3: Crushing on Crushes_

Chloe nearly skipped to Aubrey's bunk, cradling the candy bar carefully in her hands. She could not believe the petite woman she had just met was responsible for the semi-sever injury of 25 people. Sure Beca was snarky and slightly off putting, but Chloe saw something else. A softness that lingered at the edge of all of the brunette's features. Chloe just knew she was a big softy on the inside. Who really beat up 25 people and then gave a complete stranger a candy bar? Come on there had to be more to the girl. Plus the redhead was almost positive half of the brunette's reactions to Chloe's presence were due to awkwardness and, Chloe kind of hoped, a twinge of nerves. The exuberant redhead couldn't stop the dazzling smile that bloomed upon her face at the thought of little old her making Beca Mitchell nervous.

When Chloe arrived at Aubrey's bunk bouncing on the balls of her feet with excitement, the blonde was quick to match her friend's exuberance, assuming Beca had accepted Chloe's plea for help.

"She said yes then?"

Chloe still beaming, shook her head in the negative as she exclaimed, "No, but she gave me this candy bar!"

The blonde's smile quickly faded to a confused frown before looking at her friend like she was a complete idiot.

"A candy bar?"

"Yeah, she suggested I use it to persuade Amy to protect me." The redhead had completely ignored her friend's reaction, her body literally buzzing with excitement.

"You do remember who Amy is, right?"

Chloe cocked an eyebrow confused, slowly stating, "Yeeeees…"

"One candy bar would not secure a tic-tac from Amy."

"I know, but it's a start. Besides it doesn't really matter."

Aubrey interrupted Chloe before she could elaborate, beginning to pace. "That bitch! She basically signed your death warrant. You know what Chloe, Fuck Beca Mitchell! I don't care about the 25 bitches she took down. I will personally sort her out for you."

The blonde was settling in for a good 10 minute rant when Chloe grabbed her by her shoulders and rubbed soothingly up and down Aubrey's arms. The motion effectively calmed the blonde down enough to focus on Chloe's face, a hint of a smile still present and her eyes sparkling.

"Bree, I'm pretty sure Beca likes me."

"Well that was pretty obvious."

Chloe perked up like a puppy that just heard its treat bag at the declaration.

"What?"

The blonde rolled her eyes as she explained. "Chloe the girl has been making heart eyes at you pretty much since you got here. It's actually really gross." Aubrey almost gagged at the thought. "Why do you think I shook you? The girl isn't exactly subtle and you are usually pretty good at picking up on these things."

The beaming smile Chloe had started off the conversation with had returned at the blonde's words.

"Well that's perfect then! I think I can persuade her to help me if I just breakdown some of her walls."

"What makes you think she would be willing to help you? She basically just rejected you Chloe."

"No, she gave me advice and even donated the first contributions needed for me to actually get the protection I need." A soft smile lingered on the redhead's lips and something close to tenderness showed in her eyes, presenting the candy bar for emphasis.

"So what's your plan then?"

"I am going to make myself very available to her. I'll just start sitting with her and randomly converse with her. Until she unwittingly takes me in as her friend. It'll be perfect!"

Aubrey was speechless for once, which Chloe took as success and happily flopped onto the blonde's bed and squealed with excitement.

Just as Aubrey settled herself down next to her overly excited bestie, Chloe spoke again.

"Oh! And Aubrey?"

"Yes?"

"You were right. She's exactly my type."

"Of course I was right. I'm a Posen, we're always right." Stated as if it was a known fact.

The blue eyed woman was in too good of a mood to point out to her friend that the blonde was in prison and had therefore been wrong at some point about something. Instead Chloe beamed and continued to gush about a certain broody brunette.

"She's absolutely adorable! Especially in her oversized Kakis. I would have never guessed such a petite woman could take down 25 people. But you know Bree, I'm almost positive she is just a big old teddy bear inside. The secret sensitive types are always the best cuddlers and most attentive. And you know how I like cuddling…. Well and everything else it leads to."

Chloe continued to ramble on for a few more minutes before settling into a comfortable silence, the biggest smile the redhead had sported in a while plastered on her face. Aubrey just listened silently, holding back her disdain for the alt girl, letting her friend have this. The blonde felt kind of bad for Beca. When Chloe set her mind to something she was relentless and almost always got it. Apparently her friend had set her mind on the broody brunette. Beca had no idea what she was in for. Aubrey had no idea how infatuated Beca was with her friend, but the brunette didn't stand a chance against Chloe. She was doomed.

/

Over the next three days Chloe was hyper aware of Beca's presence. She never realized before how often the brunette and herself were in the same room throughout an average day. Which was basically almost 100% of the time. Sure, there were meals, but even then it was mildly hard to locate her in the crowd at first. The brunette seemed to have a knack of blending in. It took Chloe a full solid 10 minutes to notice the petite woman at the first meal she began looking for her at. It probably would have taken longer if it hadn't been for the feeling that someone was looking at her. After that it was pretty easy to spot the brunette. Chloe spent the rest of the meal sending glances Beca's way, smiling coyly when their eyes met. Beca would always divert her eyes and try to hide in her tray of food.

In rooms with windows it was a lot easier to find the brunette because she would be perched in one, reading or simply gazing at the view beyond. When there were no windows, Chloe just waited until she felt someone's eyes on her and then she would just follow the trail they made until her ice blue eyes met Beca's deep dark ones. Eventually Chloe noticed a pattern in Beca's chosen sitting places. She was always perched off by herself, usually in corners, a wall always at her back. To the redhead's great amusement, Aubrey had been right when she said the shorter woman shared similarities to a cat. The brunette seemed to always settle herself in a square of sunlight.

Chloe had wanted to approach the petite woman, she really did, but was afraid that if she did so then Beca would reject her, trying to maintain her distant badass reputation. So the redhead resigned herself to just sharing glances with the woman, keeping an eye open for a chance to get the brunette by herself. As the following three days proceeded, Chloe's glances became less so glances and just her blatantly staring at the smaller woman. Often with her chin in her hands and the most sincere adoring look on her face. When she caught Beca glancing, Chloe's smile would change from one of adoration to something flirtier. When Chloe noticed the slight coloration of the other woman's cheeks or a gaze that seemed to be a little too long to be considered casual, she couldn't help throw in a wink at the brunette. Which resulted in Beca's cheeks darkening to a slightly more prominent hue of red, as she suddenly became very interested in her hands or an invisible object in her lap, hair splaying forward to hide her face. Beca's actions just endured the redhead more to her and encouraged her actions. Especially when Chloe realized just how often the brunette looked at her, which was about every 5 or 10 minutes like clockwork, depending on the severity of her last blush.

Four days in, Chloe had planned on upping her game. She was going to sit closer to the broody woman and even go out of her way to "accidently" brush up against her. The redhead had been thinking about her plan all night, plotting the perfect moments and excuses that would allow her hand to brush the brunette's or sit just two feet away from her. Understandably, Chloe was practically bouncing with anticipation as she went about her day. Beca had missed breakfast though and was missing all morning, putting a damper on Chloe's plans. When the brunette failed to appear at lunch, Chloe began looking for the petite woman, worry and disappointment slowly coloring her face when she failed to find the woman she was seeking. Then at dinner, without the broody woman to grab her full attention, Chloe found herself conversing with several of the women sitting at her table, which led to some signature Chloe flirting. Of course her actions were misinterpreted and the redhead found herself pushed up against a wall, as her attacker delivered a few well-placed punches to her stomach and a threat the redhead was becoming all too familiar with.

Beca was missing the fifth day as well. Her absence was filled with the sudden appearance of Chloe's followers, which she hadn't noticed had been absent the last couple of days until they appeared again. With their appearance came an all too familiar ball of anxiety in the pit of her stomach. The redhead suddenly became extremely interested in open rooms that had guards present and was afraid to shower.

On the second day of Chloe's shower fast, Aubrey had suggested her friend try an earlier 6 am shower, assuring her no one was up that early. Chloe was hesitant at first, but her own filth was starting to disgust herself. So she finally succumbed. The redhead was extremely cautious as she made her way down the quite halls to her designated bathroom, imagining attackers waiting for her in the shadows. When she finally reached the bathroom, she let out a sigh of relief and prepared herself for what was sure to be the most relaxing part of her day.

She had just finished, feeling rejuvenated and completely at ease, when she heard another person's voice humming a tune. Unsure of who it could be, Chloe froze, cautious of the stranger. Then she heard the telltale signs of a shower being turned on just two or three cubicles to the left of hers and the humming turned into full bodied singing. The redhead was transfixed as _Titanium_ bounced off the walls of the tiled bathroom, reverberating one of the most beautiful voices she had ever heard back at her. In her glee, Chloe completely forgot that several people wanted to bash her face in and found her feet slowly taking her to the shower stall that held the transfixing voice. Without thinking, the redhead pulled back the shower curtain, revealing the singer. Chloe was definitely not disappointed, and felt a face splitting grin grace her face as she took in the sputtering brunette before her.


	4. Sing-Alongs and Flustered Brunettes

_**AN:**_ _First off, thank you all for all of the feedback and such, it really means a lot! Now secondly, I feel kind of bad because Chap. 4 and 5 are kind of short. So I'm posting both of them. (I'm sure everyone is okay with that.) I figure it can also double as a celebration of the confirmation of Brittany Snow being in PP3! The next few chapters will be significantly longer than Chap. 4 and 5. (How can I say this… I've finished the fic. I'm just editing as I post. Shhhh…Don't tell anyone.) Without further a-due, I hope you enjoy the next two chapters and feel free to leave comments and such._

 _Oh and yes, I used the shower scene from the movie. Showers are very important for this fic! ;)_

 _Chapter 4: Sing-Alongs and Flustered Brunettes_

Beca always took early morning showers. Being a very private person, she hated the crowd of nude bodies she was faced with if she chose to sleep in. Although, the brunette was normally practically nocturnal, it was one of the few sacrifices she was willing to make in prison so she didn't have to come face to face with unwanted boobs every morning. Or have some asshole fondle her bits with their eyes and, not so suitably, brush against her very nude and wet skin. Her dad would be so proud, given she struggled to wake up at 9 am to attend 10 am classes while in college. Now her standard wake up time was 6:30 am. Sometimes she seriously regretted her new wake up time, but on days like today, when she had the notes of a song stuck in her head that she wanted to flush out, she praised the higher powers that be no one shared her enthusiasm for privacy. That was until today.

The brunette had started her routine like any other day, walking down to the bathroom with her new floral scented toiletries in hand and towel tucked under arm with her day clothes, flip-flops smacking against the floor as she went. It wasn't until Beca breached the threshold of the bathroom doors that she began to hum the opening notes of a song she came across while reading, called _Titanium_. Once the petite girl had selected her usual stall and became settled, she turned on the water and began belting the opening lines, letting the music take her.

Music was one of the few things that relaxed Beca and was something she was extremely good at. Before being incarcerated, she had been on her way to becoming a very successful DJ. The idea that she had possibly screwed up her career was a big weight on the woman's shoulders. The problem was in prison there were no mixing boards or even musical instruments. For Beca music wasn't just a career choice or a source of relaxation, it was her sanctuary. The petite woman often escaped into it when she was scared or was in emotional turmoil. Without these 6:30 am jam sessions, Beca was sure she wouldn't have lasted more than a month in prison.

The last couple of days Beca had been using her early morning jam sessions to try and contemplate her feelings for a certain redhead that kept giving her heart palpitations with a single glance. Her set list had been comprised of a bunch of empowering songs, knowing she had to be strong against the other woman's advances. Chloe was dangerous. Beca had barely had a conversation with the woman and knew absolutely nothing about her, yet she was easily falling into the other woman's orbit. The brunette often found herself seriously thinking about helping the redhead, which could NOT under ANY circumstances happen.

Beca had just launched into the chorus, poised with her shampoo bottle in hand as a microphone, when suddenly the curtain of her shower was ripped open. The shorter girl dropped the shampoo bottle and, even in flip-flop clad feet, slipped on water slick tiles as she tried to cover herself. The only thing saving her from falling flat on her face was the death grip she had on the shower curtain.

Once the petite woman had up righted herself, no thanks to her sudden visitor, very familiar blue eyes lit up as their owner exclaimed, "You can sing!"

The brunette, mortified, quickly reclosed the shower curtain in Chloe's face. Beca was just about to turn back to her shower when mere seconds later her shower curtain was thrust open again. This time the redhead stepped into the shower stall with Beca, obviously having no concept of personal space and effectively blocking any efforts Beca could make to close the curtain on her again. The brunette immediately stepped back into the furthest corner of the stall as she tried to cover herself.

"Is that why you are always reading those books of sheet music?"

Beca quickly took in all that was Chloe naked in front of her, her brain shutting down as it went into over drive. The brunette quickly diverted her eyes, almost yelling accusingly the only thing that came to mind, "I'm _naked_."

Chloe apparently took Beca's statement as an invitation because she finally let her eyes scan over the brunette's body before settling on a pair a darker shade of blue than her own again, a smirk in place of her previous smile.

"Yep!" Chloe simply exclaimed popping the "p", before continuing on. "Can you sing for me?"

"What?" That was absolutely the last thing the brunette expected the taller woman to say.

"I use to be in an acapella group." At Beca's look of confusion, Chloe elaborated, "We made music only using our mouths." Beca's eyes only got bigger, her mind going completely in the gutter at the statement. Chloe continued to glow as she spoke, ignoring the effect she was having on the woman before her. "Anyway, music is kind of my thing." The redhead bobbed her head with the statement and then leaned forward slightly as if telling Beca a secret. "They don't exactly have any musical outlets here. And ' _Titanium'_ is my jam…my _lady_ jam." Chloe bobbed her head at the end again, eyes sparkling.

Beca's eyes became, somehow, increasing bigger before making a face of disgust. "Dude, no!"

"I don't want you to sing for that reason. I'm just interested in the music." Somehow Beca didn't believe her, the redhead's eyes briefly flicking down to lower parts of the brunette's body again.

Seeing Beca's shoulders set in defiance, Chloe stated, looking expectantly, "I'm not leaving til you sing." Chloe then quickly turned off the water of the shower, so she could hear Beca's voice better, before settling into wait.

The shorter woman hesitated for a second before starting where she last left off the song, realizing Chloe was actually serious. She started off at a lower volume than before, not use to an audience. A few lines in Chloe joined in. Their voices perfectly harmonized together, making the song sound fuller than Beca had ever imagined it. Their voices complimented each other, hitting notes the other couldn't quite reach. They switched between lead and back up seamlessly until the song finished. Both were transfixed by the other. Without realizing it, they had both relaxed as the song went on, Beca, forgetting about her nude state, let her arms fall to her sides and both woman wore matching smiles.

The moment was only broken when Beca's eyes flitted across Chloe's completely nude form again. Her eyes instantly went wide and her face turned beat red. This time though, Beca let her gaze linger for a split second longer on Chloe's abdomen, where several fresh fist sized bruises colored her skin. The brunette had a sudden urge to hug the redhead and protect her. That probably wasn't appropriate etiquette when one was completely butt naked in the shower with an almost complete stranger. It definitely wasn't badass. Besides, Beca didn't really do hugs or physical contact in general, which made Beca's sudden urge even stranger.

The brunette's eyebrows knit together in question as she met the redhead's gaze. She was just about to ask about them too, when the redhead cut her off.

"Yeah, I'm pretty confident about this." Chloe gestured to her whole being, still smiling, but Beca noticed her eyes seemed to be dimmed slightly.

"You should be."

Beca's face went bright red again at the realization that she had just said her very private internal thought out loud. The redhead just smirked at the brunette knowingly. Beca was just glad that the spark had returned to Chloe's eyes as she tried to change the subject, stuttering out, "I-I uh still have to you know shower and stuff."

"Oh, yeah!" Chloe beamed and swiftly left the stall, closing the curtain behind her.

The redhead finally gone, Beca fell against the wall of the shower, her legs finally giving out. She had just seen Chloe Beale stark naked. Hell, Chloe Beale had seen HER completely naked and apparently the redhead enjoyed the view. She certainly had let her eyes drop enough times. Beca's heartbeat increased at the thought of the redhead's miles and miles of smooth tanned skin. As Beca retraced Chloe's body in her mind the bruises on her abdomen came back into focus. Suddenly she felt extremely guilty, wishing she could do something to help the woman. That was the problem though. Beca was far to invested in the gorgeous stranger that was Chloe Beale. That was why she had been staying strictly in her bunk the last few days. Even though she missed the view from the library window and plains of sunlight, her own safety was worth the constant chill she felt. She could not let herself succumb to her strong feelings for the other woman.

Beca figured the impromptu duet would be the last. So Beca picked out a new piece to sing, not enjoying the guilt that settled in her gut at the blue eyes that appeared every time she hummed or even thought of the first notes of _Titanium_. The brunette went about her day as she had before, listening for any indication that someone was in the bathroom with her. When it appeared like no one was there, Beca set her stuff up in her usual shower stall and began to start belting out her latest pick, as water cascaded down her body. Beca was really getting into it, when she heard the water in the stall next to her turn on and a familiar voice harmonize with hers. The shorter girl's voice faltered for a moment and she visibly jumped, almost falling on her face again in surprise. Beca almost swore she heard a slight giggle accompany Chloe's voice at the brunette's stumble. The theoretical laugh was soon forgotten as the redhead hit the next high note, surprising the brunette. The shorter woman was quick to rejoin the sing along, enjoying far too much how well their voices fit together. Beca lost herself in the music like she hadn't since she had last created a mix. At the realization, the content smile on the petite woman's face came crashing down and she rushed through her shower so that she could leave a soon as the song was over. She didn't turn around when she heard the other woman open her shower stall's curtain at the brunette's sudden departure. She told herself she was preserving her badass reputation, but she knew it was more about preserving herself. Well, whatever was left of it.

Beca really shouldn't have been surprised when Chloe came back the next day. And the day after that. After all the redhead had persevered through the rest of the brunette's antics. Beca was surprised though because no one had ever put that much effort into trying to befriend her. So after a while she embraced it. Ignoring the voice telling her to flee after the final notes of their duet rang out. When Beca came out of her shower stall, only to be greeted by a beaming redhead, she figured it was worth it. She let herself fall for the moment.


	5. Chapter 5: Sunlight Square Confessions

_Chapter 5: Sunlight Square Confessions_

Any badass reputation Beca was hoping to maintain in Chloe's mind pretty much burned and died the first time the brunette decided not to run off after singing. Chloe got to see a different Beca Mitchell, whose cheeks tinged red whenever the redhead beamed next to her, who kept trying to shoot not so sly glances at her, and who had almost completely missed her mouth when trying to brush her teeth, distracted by the slight slip of Chloe's towel in the back. Sure the redhead had seen the brunette blush before, but never up close. She had never been able to make out the dopey grin that proceeded it or the slight scowl as the brunette's cheeks betrayed her. Chloe found it to be adorable. So in Chloe's mind "badass" was replaced by _the adorable 'petite woman full of music who was an awkward ball of nerves and fluff'_. Sure it was a longer title, but the redhead thought taking out any of the descriptors simply wouldn't do the smaller woman justice.

After the first time Beca stayed, which ended with a quick "see you around" after the tooth brush incident occurred, the brunette clearly mortified, they began to talk more. They started out with music, a comfortable topic for both of them. Two days in Beca suddenly reappeared at meal times and in the rooms Chloe occupied, the brunette not really seeing the point in hiding anymore. They began their previous past time of sharing glances, Beca blushing like a dork. Eventually Chloe started sitting with Beca at meals, not seeing the point of pretending they were not more than just two people that like staring at each other, when they had been having intense conversations about musical arrangements each morning.

The redhead knew her place besides the brunette, though. She knew it was a silent table and although she was sitting next to Beca, sitting with Beca meant keeping two feet between them. That changed over time though, like everything else. Chloe started eventually seeking out a place to sit next to Beca in other rooms too. A feeling of solidarity and safety was felt by the bubbly woman whenever she was next to the broody brunette. It was a feeling Chloe had only felt with one other person, Aubrey. It was nice to feel it around someone else, especially the woman she was forming a rather large crush on. Beca was luckily hospitable, sharing her warm squares of light with the redhead.

Each day Chloe would sit a little closer to Beca during meals. Beca would glance at Chloe from the corner of her eyes, obviously aware of what the redhead was up to, but wouldn't say anything about it. In between meals, the taller woman would brush against Beca and place her hand lightly on the other woman's arm or knee, pretending to need support as she leaned across the brunette to grab that or look over her shoulder at a particularly interesting song. Beca would always become tense at first, not use to the contact and the warmth that came with it, but she never brushed Chloe off or moved away. When Chloe began whispering in the brunette's ear, her body shivering in pleasure and goosebumps obviously blooming on the smaller woman's skin at the puff of air ghosting over her ear, they started meeting away from prying eyes. Beca led Chloe to a particularly sunny spot in the back of the library. There no one would see or hear them.

In the library they stretched out across the floor, sometimes they shared a book or sometimes they talked. When Chloe didn't feel like reading, but Beca didn't seem interested in talking the redhead spent her time observing the brunette. While observing Beca she'd play with the smaller woman's hands, marveling at their softness and the way they fit against her's. Other times the redhead would play with Beca's hair, twirling strands between her fingers or braiding pieces together only to unravel them again, noticing the different highlights that showed themselves in the sunlight. Her favorite thing to do was trace the few visible tattoos on the brunette's arms, watching the flesh prickle as if cold and feel the slight shiver that ran through its owner's body. With each touch Chloe would marvel at how Beca's breathing pattern seemed to become more shallow and less spaced out. When Chloe wasn't torturing the brunette, she would sometimes curl up into the smaller woman's side and nap through the afternoon. She often didn't sleep well at night recently and Beca felt safe. Chloe never mentioned that when she wakes up from her naps that the brunette seemed to be on the same exact page as when the redhead had fallen asleep. She also doesn't mention that she distinctly remembers fingers lightly carding through her hair as she wakes up. Just like Beca doesn't mention that Chloe appears to have no interest at all in reading. Or how the redhead clings to her as if Beca's her lifeline in her sleep.

The library is also where they grow to have a deeper affection for one another than just adorable facial expressions or beaming smiles and bright blue eyes. It's where Chloe learns that Beca's parents are divorced and gets an idea of how it has affected the brunette. She learns about just how deeply Beca cares about music and the DJ-ing career the petite woman left behind when she went to prison. Beca learns about Chloe's parents' great disdain with her fall from grace to prison. How they refuse to visit and just how little money they send for her commissary. Chloe tells Beca about how she loves singing, but loves dance even more and about the small studio she plans on opening when she's released. They talk about their friends outside and their different aspirations. The more they talk the more Beca seems to relax. Her words are less jumbled or stuttered out and the less she accidently says things that were supposed to be thoughts, not spoken words.

Other things don't change. Beca still gets overwhelmed sometimes, disappearing for a day or two at a time. While she's gone Chloe is forced to socialize with other people, who do not appreciate her light touches or small flirtatious quips in quite the same way Beca does. They also do not realize the stark difference between the friendly touches and quips she gives them in comparison to the more serious ones she directs at a certain broody brunette. Aubrey can't even get Chloe to stop doing what comes second nature to her with light stomps on her foot, an attempt at reverse therapy. So for each day Beca is gone, Chloe usually winds up with a new follower or another bruise to go with the collection she seems to be sporting beneath her clothes. Really the bruises could have been worse, at least that's what Chloe tells herself. She had been staying in rooms with guards or hanging out with Aubrey. So no one could actually touch her. They had just been pretending to accidently bump into the redhead, so they could shove her into tables and other things with possibly sharp edges or corners.

Sometimes Chloe really wants to be mad at Beca for not choosing to protect her, but she can't seem to ever hold on to the anger long enough to confront the brunette. Besides, once she's with the smaller woman everything that's bothering her just seems to melt away and she feels so safe and cared for. The bruises almost seem worth it. Then there is also the fact that Chloe never actually tells Beca about the attacks and, for all the time they spend naked together singing, Beca never actually sees any evidence of them. There is after all always a stall wall between them and when they are walking around in towels or makeshift robes, in Beca's case, Chloe always makes sure her towel hangs just so, covering all the marks.

Chloe knows she should probably tell her. Their relationship has developed in such a way that Beca would probably protect her if asked now. A small grain of doubt resides in the back of the redhead's mind that stops her from saying anything every time she goes to, reworking her words to bring up a new unrelated topic. She knows it's ridiculous to think in such a way because Beca looks at her in the same way she looks at the brunette. Aubrey had even mentioned it to Chloe. And Chloe knows what her own looks mean. She knows she is slowly falling for Beca and every look she sends the smaller woman screams that. So surely Beca must feel the same, but then she thinks about the days Beca ignores her and then she's not so sure.


	6. Chapter 6: Shanks Galore

_**AN:**_ _Thank you for all the favorites, follows, and reviews! It means a lot. I planned on posting this sooner, but was having trouble connecting to the site yesterday. Hope you enjoy it!_

 _Chapter 6: Shanks Galore_

Beca had noticed a sudden shift in Chloe's demeanor and it wasn't exactly a good one. It's not like the other ones that had been happening recently that involved a lot of light caresses and hand holding that made the brunette feel like her face was permanently red. No, there was something else there and it was becoming progressively more prominent. It showed its self in fewer smiles and ones that didn't quite meet the redhead's eyes all the time. Beca was not very good at expressing or dealing with emotions. So the only thing she really thought she could do for the very affectionate woman was be a little bit more affectionate herself. After all that seemed to be how Chloe communicated. Beca made sure to place her hand on top of the redhead's under the table at lunch. She'd play with Chloe's hand as she read or shift her body more into the redhead's, draping her arm around the taller woman's waist, when Chloe used Beca as a back rest. They were all things the brunette had wanted to do for a while, but she had been afraid of getting too attached. Which was really kind of ridiculous because she had been having some pretty strong feelings for the redhead for a while now. She had just been biding her time, resisting showing Chloe just how much she cared about her because then Beca couldn't pretend like she didn't care. Then Beca would have to admit that she wasn't totally in control of herself and that a certain redhead with breath taking blue eyes could make her feel out of control. A fact that terrified the brunette.

Beca's attempts had worked at first, resulting in the redhead looking up at her in surprise or nuzzling further into her before beaming at her like she used to. A few minutes later, though, the smile would fall from her face. Chloe would just look like she was puzzling over something.

Beca finally figured out that maybe it had something to do with her disappearances after the brunette returned from being gone half the day to an even more withdrawn Chloe at lunch. This time the smaller woman had actually not been hiding, but in medical for a check-up. Since the brunette refused to talk to pretty much everyone voluntarily, she was often pulled into a counselor's office once a month to make sure she was still sound of mind. Beca thought it was kind of ridiculous and a waste of tax payer money, but couldn't really complain considering it kept her out of psych. She had tried to bring the topic up to the redhead once they were settled in their usual spot in the library. Chloe really wasn't interested in talking about it, deflecting. Then, finally, when Beca brought it up for the third time, the redhead turned away from her stating she was going to take a nap. Beca didn't protest, noticing how the bags around Chloe's eyes had been getting darker recently. She also noticed that the redhead had not chosen to use her as her own personal teddy bear like she usually did. Beca just thought she needed space. She could understand that, after all she was the queen of space. Her opinion changed on the subject a little bit later, though.

Beca had been checking on the taller woman occasionally, still worried about her. Everything had seemed fine and the brunette had enjoyed taking in everything that was Chloe. The redhead was just as stunning as she slept as she was when she was awake, but it was slightly different when she was bathed in sunlight. She had almost looked like she was a goddess of fire. The sun making the redhead's hair look like it was literally comprised of flames, the glow reverberating in the woman's skin, the taller woman's naturally tan skin highlighting her toned limbs. Beca often found her jaw softly dropping whenever she took in the redhead's sleeping form next to her, happy to simmer and sputter in the flame. If the woman wasn't perfect enough, the sparkle that was found in her eyes when she woke up could rival the ocean, a nice break from the slow burn Beca felt in her lower abdomen. Man she had it bad. But, when Beca glanced at Chloe this time she wasn't met by the tranquil face of a sleeping fire goddess, but a disgruntled redhead.

The smaller woman tried to smooth out the sleeping beauty's furrowed brow. But the woman just thrashed, pushing away Beca's hand as she withered and grunted in fear. At the realization Chloe was obviously having a nightmare, the brunette lightly shook the taller woman's shoulder as she tried to call her back from her dream world with hushed tones.

"Chloe. Chlo. It's okay you're safe. Come on Chlo you just need to wake up."

As Beca put her chant on repeat, she carded her fingers through silky red locks, lightly scratching the other woman's scalp. After a moment that seemed much longer, Chloe's eyes finally opened.

"Hey." Was all Beca said, caressing the redhead's cheek, and then, before she knew it, she had a crying Chloe on her hands. The brunette froze for a second, she never knew what to do in the face of a crying woman. Factor in the woman was Chloe and Beca was silently panicking, really not wanting to make her crush full on ball by doing the wrong thing, she had no idea what to do. She was so grateful when the redhead finally just dove into her arms. Beca didn't hesitate as she pulled Chloe closer and rubbed small circles at the base of the crying woman's back. As Chloe's sobs subsided some, Beca pulled the taller woman's face away from her shoulder so she could sweep away Chloe's remaining tears with the pads of her thumps.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

Beca's heart slightly broke at the shaky voice that answered her.

"Not really…. Can you maybe just…Hold me?"

Even if Chloe wasn't giving her the biggest most pleading sad puppy eyes she had ever seen, the brunette still would have answered by pressing a firm kiss to the redhead's forehead and pulling her closer. Beca wrapped one arm around Chloe to hold her in place, while her free hand lightly massaged the base of the redhead's neck and shoulders. Slowly the redhead's shaky breathes evened out. Soon after Chloe had fallen back into a tranquil sleep. Beca carefully shifted them so they were laying comfortable on the library floor before nuzzling into the redhead's hair and pulling her closer. Surrounded by warmth and a floral scent she was particularly fond of, the brunette soon found herself falling into a peaceful slumber.

After Chloe's nightmare, Beca started wracking her brain in search of a way to get the taller woman to open up to her about what was bothering her. Beca really wasn't good with all this sappy feeling sharing stuff, making the whole thing ten times worse. Normally she'd just sit down in front of her DJ-ing equipment and make a mix expressing everything she wanted to say. The obvious problem with that plan was that she didn't have any DJ-ing equipment at her disposal. That didn't mean she still couldn't use music to her advantage though. Around 1 am, Beca came up with what was surely the most cliché idea she had ever come up with. She was going to find a song to sing to Chloe at their morning shower singalongs. After all she was the one that chose the songs. Chloe would never suspect anything.

The next day, Beca spent all of her spare time flipping through old books of music sheets, Chloe burrowed into her side dozing in and out. Beca had thought about hiding out in her bunk to be sure that her song choice would be a surprise, but after yesterday's realization Beca decided against it. She didn't really seem to have to worry anyway. Apparently Chloe hadn't been able to sleep much the night before. The brunette just let the woman be, humming a note or two of a song before flipping to the next page, occasionally absent mindedly playing with the redhead's hair. After some searching, Beca found the perfect song. Given it was extremely cheesy and not really at all her style, but that's what you got when you were working with old ass books. Besides, it was the thought that counts. Right?

When the following morning came around, Beca was a ball of nerves. She really didn't want to screw this up. She was deathly afraid that by singing this song the brunette might actually push the woman of her affections away. With the thought, the tiny woman began to pace in her stall and self-consciously push strands of hair behind her ears. What was the worst thing that could really happen? Okay so she runs. They are in prison they were bound to bump into each other. No one escapes prison….well not usually. Then again, just because you were stuck in a space with someone didn't mean you had to talk and, as Beca knew first hand, there were still some great hiding places where the other person wouldn't find you. So basically Chloe could completely stop spending time with her. Great! At the thought, Beca felt her anxiety increase, nearly choking her.

Before she could continue down that path, Beca heard the tell-tale signs of Chloe walking into the bathroom. The redhead had this bounce and lightness to her step that distinguished her steps from everyone else. Beca always was able to pick it out of a crowd. In the next stall the placing of toiletries and the closing of a curtain could be heard. The brunette cleared her throat and took a deep breath to calm her nerves facing the back wall of her stall. She was just about to hum the opening notes of the song, when the sound of a group of about three people could be heard approaching the bathroom. In her shock, Beca apparently missed the opening and closing of her stall's curtain because when she turned to investigate she was met with a very nude very scared Chloe.

Beca's eyebrows knit together in confusion, poised to ask a question, when the redhead clamped a hand over the brunette's mouth. She would have protested if it weren't for the pleading look the redhead gave her and the fear that seemed to become more present as the group came closer. In the silence the other group's voices could easily be heard, their intentions becoming clearer the closer they came.

"I saw the bitch come down this way."

"I can't wait to see her face when we get her. The sounds she'll make."

"She'll finally understand what it means not to mess with another woman's wife."

They all chorused in agreement at the last statement.

As the group came progressively closer, Chloe's hand fell from Beca's mouth, concluding the brunette would stay quite. With the realization of what was coming, the smaller woman turned and rooted around in her toiletry bag for a particular piece of plastic.

A month or two into her sentence, Beca had accidently broken the handle of her brush. It had a thin enough handle and was broken at just the right angle that it looked kind of like a shank. Upon this realization, the brunette had taken the piece of plastic with her the next time she went to the prison's craft room and used a metallic marker to paint the dull pointed edge, where it broke, so that it looked like a blade was attached. If no one looked too closely as the brunette flashed it through the air, it looked exactly like a shank. Beca always carried it with her whenever she felt vulnerable. So it was usually always in her toiletries bag.

With her prize in hand, Beca turned back to the redhead. Chloe was very clearly visibly shaken, her body shivering and her arms tightly wrapped around her. The shivers definitely weren't due to the fact that they were both stark naked, which surprising didn't bother Beca at the moment, or because of the brunette's proximity. The brunette's heart went out to the taller woman, wanting nothing more than to wrap the redhead in her arms and tell her everything would be okay. Just as she moved to comfort Chloe, three very distinct foot falls entered the bathroom. With their entrance came cat calls.

"Come out, come out, wherever you are red!"

"Come on bitch! We know you're in here."

"You really don't want us to drag you out of there."

At the calls, silent tears fell from the redhead's eyes, while Beca wrapped a towel around herself in a robe like fashion and gripped the plastic in her hand. The brunette knew what she had to do. The redhead, looking out through tear rimmed eyes, grabbed her arm to stop her, as Beca approached the closed shower curtain. The smaller woman just pushed up on her toes to plant a reassuring kiss on the terrified woman's forehead before shrugging off the arm and slipping past the curtain into the main room.

"Who are you calling a bitch." A steely voice called out, the most sever blood curdling glare on Beca's face.

The three woman on the other side of the room were taken aback to find Beca before them, jaws slacking and eyes bulging before resetting themselves to cold uncaring.

"We weren't talking about you. We're looking for someone else." One finally spoke, cautiously.

Beca just stared them down. "Well I'm the only one here. So unless you want to retract your previous statement, I suggest you leave."

As she spoke the brunette was sure to flex the arm holding her non-shank shank. When all three woman's eyes glanced at it, Beca was sure to roll the item in hand, allowing them to see the glint of something metallic at the end. She enjoyed the look of fear that quickly flashed across their faces at the realization at what the most dangerous woman in the prison appeared to possess. After that they quickly left, apologizing over their shoulders, promising never to bother her again.

A smirk spread across Beca's face at her success, glad her reputation was still going strong and circulating amongst the masses. She would have basked in her success a little longer, but the distinct sound of light sobs were coming from the stall next to her. The stall she had left Chloe in. When the brunette entered the stall she found Chloe on the edge of having a full blown panic attack. The redhead's arms were still wrapped around herself, her body shaking like a leaf in a roaring wind, as her breath came in quick short breaths and sobs wracked her body. Actually well versed in panic attacks, Beca knew exactly what to do.

The brunette quickly threw her fake-shank into her bag before pulling the redhead loosely into her arms. She rubbed soothing circles up and down the taller girls back.

She spoke in a calm even voice. "Hey, Chloe. Everything is okay. You're safe. Just breathe with me. Concentrate on my breathing."

The smaller girl began taking long deep breathes and synched the pace of her hand rubbing circles on Chloe's back to her breathing pattern. Slowly Chloe calmed down and her tears stopped.

"There we go." Beca smiled lightly, as the redhead met her eyes, and wiped away any remaining tears from her face.

They were suddenly in a very precarious situation, realizing just how close they were. Their breathe mingled as Beca found her eyes flicking down to Chloe's lips and the sudden urge to taste those lips and see just how soft they were, because they looked pretty damn soft, was the only thing the brunette could register. Her eyes flicked up to Chloe's only to see the redhead doing the same thing she was just moments ago. Even though Chloe obviously felt the same as her, Beca scolded herself for her thoughts. After someone almost had a panic attack wasn't exactly the best time to kiss them. It certainly wasn't how the brunette imagined their first kiss would be.

Trying to break the tension, Chloe quipped in a breathy voice, "You know for a badass you're the biggest sap I think I've ever met Mitchell." The redhead's eyes dipped to Beca's lips once more as she finished, pulling her own lip into her mouth and lightly biting it.

Ignoring the redhead's remark, the brunette said, "Fuck it!" Before pulling Chloe into a deep, but tender kiss. Completely taken off guard, Chloe stood frozen and her body went ridged for a split second. Not exactly what Beca, was expecting, she took a step back, her face bright red and draped in guilt. The redhead's actions must have opened the flood gates because Beca found herself stuttering out a string of apologies.

"I-I'm so sorry. That was- it was so stupid. This is the completely _wrong_ time to be kissing you." At this point the brunette's hands began to flail before weaving into her hair and pulling lightly in frustration. "I mean you were… you know. And here I am just being the biggest insensitive asshole." Beca rubbed roughly over her face as she continued. "Eeergh! It's just I-I sorta like kinda- I like you." The petite woman squared up finally meeting Chloe's eyes as she confirmed, "Like a lot." Then she was back to diverting her eyes and light hair pulls. "I've wanted to you know, like do that… You know, well kiss you… for a while. And you…" Beca's voice started to break as she got to the end, "Well it's so stupid because you see-you obviously don't even feel the-"

Before Beca could finish the sentence, the taller woman lifted Beca's face to her's and pressed a quick exuberant kiss to the brunette's lips.

"Hey Becs, yeah it's probably not the best time, but I'm totally okay with it. Like more than you could know."

The sincerity of the redhead's words left Beca with the dopiest smile on her face. Chloe suddenly chocked an eyebrow, a flirtatious grin finding her lips.

"You know for someone who has been waiting a while to kiss me, you didn't appear to be too excited about it."

Worry colored the shorter girl's face as the redhead nonchalantly caressed Beca's jaw. The brunette unconsciously leaned into the action, her eye lids fluttering slightly. "What do you mean?"

"Well 'fuck it' isn't exactly the most confidence building statement Mitchell." Chloe quipped.

The brunette's only response was to color slightly at her cheeks and try to contain the smile that was threatening to overtake her.

"You could always make it up to me."

"Oh, really?" It was Beca's turn to cock an eyebrow and smirk.

"Yeah." The redhead breathed out, her eye's instantly going to Beca's lips.

Beca didn't need any more encouragement, pulling Chloe closer to her as she caught her lips in a searing kiss. Chloe's hands easily slid into silky cocoa locks, pulling the woman before her closer as she deepened their kiss. At the reciprocation, Beca's heart soared as a warmth began to blossom in her lower abdomen, slowly traveling through her body. There was another pull at the brunette's heart, accompanied by electricity that enveloped her chest as the taller woman tugged at her bottom lip before sliding her tongue into Beca's mouth. Beca couldn't hold back a low moan as it felt like air was literally being pulled from her lungs. Lost in the moment, the brunette let her own hands explore the expanse of skin below them, her fingers skimming over Chloe's sides before settling on her hips. The redhead responded by arching into the brunette and tugging lightly at the locks still laced between her fingers. The smaller woman could feel her abdominal muscles tighten as an intense throbbing began to surface at the apex between her thighs. At the sudden pressure, the hands at Chloe's hips tightened, trying to relieve some of the tension. Instead of the redhead bucking her hips, which would have been her normal reaction, she flinched.

It took all of Beca's will power to pull away from her, feeling heady as her chest heaved for air, her body still buzzing. Chloe tried to recapture the brunette's lips, but Beca moved just out of reach, more interested in why the redhead had been in pain. Realizing Beca wasn't going to be deterred from her task, the redhead resigned herself to looking away from the brunette sheepishly. The smaller woman trained her eyes to where the hand that had caused the reaction rested. When her eyes were met by a string of bruises that ranged in size and color, Beca let out an audible gasp. She ran her fingers lightly over the bruises, feeling their owner's muscles clench and unclench just below. It was as if the brunette didn't believe her eyes and needed to feel the skin to see that they were real. As she explored the expanse of colored skin once more, she could a few rough edges here and there due to small scabs that littered the area. She could imagine how they came to be. Beca had seen inmates 'accidently' push others into tables and other low edged objects in order to ruff other inmates without actually hitting them.

When the fingers stopped exploring, the brunette's voice was tinged with confusion and mild anger. Tears swelling behind her eyes. "Who did this?"

"I came to you for protection for a reason." Chloe finally met the brunette's eyes, her own pleading and hurt.

"Yeah, but I thought it had stopped. You hadn't said anything and I hadn't heard anything from any of the other inmates."

"Well now that you know, will you reconsider my-"

Beca cut the redhead off before she could finish and looked away as her eyes filled with tears and guilt ripped through her chest. "I can't."

"But you said-"

The brunette finally met the redhead's eyes, a few tears now falling, as she cut her off again. "I know what I said and I mean _every_ word, but I can't. You can't fully understand…."

"Try me." Chloe's voice was stern. Beca was obviously fighting with herself. It would mean completely opening up to the woman. It meant giving the redhead information that could be used to completely destroy her. Information that could literally wind up with the brunette being sent home in a body bag if the right people found out.

"I can't. Not now." Chloe instantly pulled away from her, her eyes filling with hurt and face darkening. Beca finished, "But I will soon, okay? Tonight in my bunk, where it's safer. I swear! We can talk about all of this and we _will_ find a solution. I _promise you_ that! Okay?"

Chloe just nodded. Beca quickly pulled the redhead into a tight embrace, nuzzling into the other woman's neck and breathing in that floral scent she loved so much. Both women slowly relaxed into each other and found themselves in a place somewhere between the exhilarating feeling of kissing and the feeling of betrayal. They were in a tentative spot where they weren't quite sure where they stood with the other, but were happy to still be standing there. In this space their heads were clear of the heaviness of lust and heart pounding adrenaline that came will the threat of being attacked. So of course that is when Beca trailed her hand across Chloe's back in a comforting gesture and realized they were still completely naked and pressed together, her hand only meeting bare skin. At the revelation, Beca's whole face went beat red and eyes went wide as she sprung out of the redhead's arms.

Chloe's face immediately became fixed with concern before the brunette explained. "We're both… _naked_."

Chloe couldn't help the laugh that erupted from her as she took in the woman before her who looked like a startled woodland creature. The redhead couldn't stop the pride that filled her voice as she said, "Yep!" popping the p. "Have been the whole time. Why change it now."

The taller woman winked at Beca and then pulled the brunette into her again by the towel that was still wrapped around her, amused as the smaller woman obviously squirmed with nerves. Beca conceded, draping them both in her towel, as Chloe's arms wrapped around her waist. Once they were settled, foreheads resting against the other's, Chloe posed one more question.

"So, what song were we going to sing today?"

Beca's eyes momentarily went wide, "It's not important now. Pretty stupid actually."

Chloe caught the other woman's reaction and smirked as she nudged the woman's nose with her own,

"Really?"

The brunette sighed and rolled her eyes as she mumbled, "Lean on Me by Bill Withers."

The redhead beamed at the realization of the brunette's reason for choosing the song.

"You really are a big old sap."

Beca pouted in response and grumbled, "It's not my fault this prison has a bunch of old ass sappy songs."

"Sure whatever you say." Was the last thing said before the redhead crashed their lips together for a tender, but brief kiss. They stayed wrapped in each other's arms long after the kiss ended, needing the solidary to know the other one was okay after the stressful events of the morning. Everything felt okay for the moment. They were safe.


	7. Chapter 7a: Clumsy Encounters

_**A/N:**_ _As always, thank you so much for all the support! I can't reiterate enough how much it means. I split this chapter into two parts because I wanted to put so many events in it that it would have been over 12,000 words long. Which I know you probably wouldn't mind, but I thought it was a bit much. For the bunks, I'm using the same layout from "Orange is the New Black" because they work and I wanted them to be open. This chapter has a lot of background in it, some needed lead up to the next two (and final) chapters. With that being said, I hope you enjoy it!_

 _Oh! And don't worry becs, no matter who winds up protecting Chloe there will be some sexiness. ;)_

 _Chapter 7(part1): Clumsy Encounters_

The rest of the day Beca was extremely protective, her actions bordering on possessive. When Chloe sat down with Beca for breakfast she was sure to keep the foot between them that she had worked several weeks to reduce from two feet, but the brunette was apparently having none of it. The smaller woman nonchalantly slid closer, leaving no more than an inch between them, before grabbing Chloe's hand and lightly squeezing it. Their hands stayed linked under the table perched on top of Beca's knee the rest of the meal. The redhead, who thrived on physical contact, definitely wasn't complaining and just thought it was due to the recent establishment of their not so platonic relationship. Which was definitely part of it, but then she noticed the brunette was making a point to give a death glare to anyone who so much as looked at the redhead for more than two seconds. Then Beca also decided to help her empty her tray, lightly taking it from the redhead's hands before escorting her to the trash can, never letting their bodies stray more than an inch from each other.

Her actions carried over to when they sat down in a different room or moved down the hallways, minus the hand holding due to the presence of guards, much to the redhead's disappointment. Beca made up for it by pressing her thigh flat against the Chloe's while sitting together or lightly brushing shoulders with her as they walked. Beca was her own personal guard whenever Chloe had to go to the bathroom, pretending to fix herself in the sink mirror while the taller woman did whatever it was she had to do. Hand holding was back again though at lunch and everything else that had accompanied it at breakfast.

Really Chloe was okay with it because she had asked the brunette to protect her, but at the time she didn't fully realize what it would entail. Honestly a few of the brunette's actions were bothering her. Chloe was an independent woman after all. She could empty her own tray and, although the taller woman knew it was a good idea, she would have preferred to go to the bathroom on her own. She hadn't realized that Beca, being the head badass, would basically have to take her as her own prison wife. Which basically made Chloe Beca's property from the viewpoint of other inmates. She was starting to feel like Beca was her own personal guard dog who was doing everything short of peeing on her to mark that the redhead belonged to her. So when Beca decided to move up the little chat planned to take place in her bunk from evening to after lunch, Chloe felt relieved.

There were five different sleeping blocks. Most of them were fairly segregated according to race to prevent racial fighting. Chloe had often pondered why she had never seen the brunette before the day they met in the library, figuring she was in the "White" section, where Chloe's bunk was. After seeing how easy it was to miss the brunette the first day she wanted to find her after the library meeting, the redhead just chalked it up to Beca being that stealthy. She never thought much of the reasoning after that and had no reason to once they actually started spending time together. After all Beca came off as someone who needed a few hours to herself and Chloe figured the brunette had the right to not be bothered in the few hours leading up to going to bed. Besides the redhead pretty much had her all to herself the rest of the time. So she was mildly surprised when she found Beca leading her to what was called the "international" dorm area. It was an area that held people that did not quite fit into the category of White, Asian, Black, or Latino. Other times they put people in the dorm who seemed to get along with all races when there was over flow from another or if an inmate had special needs. It was known for being fairly quiet and extremely peaceful. Its diversity created more of a community or family environment that was seen outside of the dorm amongst those that slept there.

When they finally arrived at Beca's bunk, Chloe didn't know what she was expecting, but it was and wasn't what she expected from the brunette. Overall Beca's bunk was exactly like hers. Two beds on opposite walls from each other, two little end table cupboards to store personal affects, a small shelf with hooks above each bed and half walls separating one room of two bunks from the next. The redhead took the time to exam each component of the brunette's side of the room. The side table holding several books of sheet music and a few leather bound journals. The small shelf and hooks held the expected items, Beca's shower caddy sitting on the shelf and her extra clothes hanging from the hooks.

It was the half wall that Beca's bed was pushed against that caught the redhead's attention, giving her a look at what the brunette held dear. The wall was mainly plastered with pictures of mixing equipment. Some of the equipment Chloe didn't recognize, but she was able to pick out a turn table, control boards, and what looked like a very expensive pair of headphones. Surrounding the pictures of DJ-ing equipment were music sheets. Some of them where blank while others had the notes of a song written on the scales in varying colors of marker. The sheets that had notes in more than one color had the names of two or more songs written at the top in, what the redhead assumed was, the corresponding note color.

There were two pictures at the very bottom of visible wall by the pillow end of the bed, that were easily missed if someone were to briefly scan the wall. One was of a man and a woman both hugging a girl that was about 10 years old, all in winter gear. The girl in the picture looked almost exactly like the brunette that was hovering at Chloe's back as she looked around. She even had a bit of the brunette's signature smirk, surrounded by the cheeseball smiles of her parents. The second photo had the same man from the first picture, now older with more wrinkles creasing his face, and a blonde haired brown eyed woman who was not in the first picture. In place of 10 year old Beca was a sandy blonde haired boy who was about 5 years old sitting in the man's lap. All of them were dressed in ugly Christmas sweaters with smiles, equal to those found in the first picture, plastered on their faces. The second picture had a crease that cut off the woman in the photo from the man and boy, looking like it had been folded several times to hide her.

As Chloe took in the first picture again, marveling at the similarities between the woman in the photo and her present day Beca, the brunette plopped down on the foot end of the bed. Chloe soon followed, laying her head in the brunette's lap once she was situated into a cross legged position. The smaller girl immediately started running her fingers through copper locks.

"This is where I go when I don't want to be found." Fell lightly from the brunette's mouth after a few minutes of silence. Chloe smiled adoringly at the brunette taking in her words, knowing Beca was basically telling her where to find her if she were to disappear again. "It's always quite here and hardly anyone is in here until it's time to go to bed. If anyone is here they are usually asleep. Sometimes on Fridays a group of us will play cards or dominos, but besides that it is pretty much always like this." The brunette paused as if to let the current silence of the dorm encompass them before continuing, "It allows me to clear my mind and connect all the songs that are in my head into something tangible. Music is what keeps me sane... It's my safe space."

There was suddenly a certain amount of vulnerability in Bec's eyes. Chloe knew what she said next was important. It would dictate how the rest of afternoon would go and, more specifically, how the talk they came there for would go. The redhead slipped her hand into the brunette's free one and laced their fingers together before saying anything.

"That's how I feel about dance. It's like I'll hear a bit of music and all the suddenly my body is just reacting to it. Then there is nothing else but the feeling of my muscles stretching and pulling and the music in my ears. It's… freeing. I can get almost the same high off of singing when I harmonize with someone. It's the feeling of connecting and becoming a part of something bigger. Something… I can't quite explain." Chloe trailed off in wonder.

Apparently what the redhead said was the right thing because Beca was smiling down at her with a look of understanding before stealing a quick, but tender kiss from the redhead's lips. Chloe had wanted more, chasing the smaller woman's lips with closed eyes after they had left hers. When the redhead opened her eyes she was met by a suddenly serious looking Beca.

"I think you should sit up for the next bit. At least if you still want to have that conversation I promised you." Beca tried to smile in jest at the end, but it kind of fell flat.

Chloe followed the brunette's directions, untangling herself from the smaller woman before sitting up and facing Beca at the other end of the bed, mirroring her sitting position.

Beca took a deep breath before starting, "Sooo…I don't know exactly how to, um, start this."

Chloe thought for a moment. "Well did you mean what you said? About really liking me? And wanting to kiss me for a while?" Her questions made her feel like they were in high school, but it was a way of clarifying Beca's feelings for her and a logical staring point.

"Yes." The brunette stated firmly.

"Well then why _won't_ you agree to protect me?" She couldn't help the pain that filled her voice at she stated the question.

"Because I can't actually help you." That first statement hurt. She was worth caring about, but not worth protecting. It was okay if she got beat up every day. Chloe had to close her eyes to stop the tears she felt prickling at the edges from falling. "I can't actually- I-I can't fight anyone. Not all the people needed." Beca whispered the last part, sounding defeated.

When Chloe opened her eyes, her tears starting to turn into anger, she found the brunette before her staring glumly at her shoe as she played with the laces.

"Beca! You took down _15_ _people_ in less than _10 minutes_ in front of probably _half_ the prison. How can you say you can't fight all the people that are after me?"

"It was an accident." The smaller woman before her spoke so low that Chloe wasn't sure she had heard her correctly.

"What?"

The brunette curled up into herself, pulling her knees up into her chest and wrapping her arms tightly around her shins, looking even smaller than normal.

"It was an accident." Beca told her thighs in a slightly louder tone, her voice breaking at the end.

"Wait, so you took out _15 people_ by…. _Accident_?"

Chloe knit her brows together in confusion. Dark blue eyes full of tears met hers. One by one the tears fell and ran down the brunette's face, ghosting over cheeks before falling from the woman's chin or jaw line.

"I really suck at dancing. I'm like a colossal disaster. All limbs and no… um… rhythm. It's really embarrassing." Beca tried to wipe the tears from her face, but more seemed to spring up. She suddenly became interested in playing with her shoe laces again before she continued. "The first time it happened I was just trying to uh ah… fit in. I had been here for about a week and everyone was celebrating an inmate's release. I think her name was Trish or something. Anyway… everyone was ah dancing and I was just going to stay for the music. Which really kind of sucked. I-I spent like 5 minutes trying to… hyping myself up to, you know, dance. By the time I convinced myself everyone was in a uh crowd. Not that stupid juvenile circle. I thought it'd be… um safe. I'd be-I'd blend in. So I started and uh… wasn't, not in the least bit… it was a disaster. I lost my footing. Then I tried to… I tried to fix it, but I just slap-punched a bunch of people. I-I just kept moving hoping-hoping no one would notice. I finally stopped when the song was over. Everyone was just… um staring at me. Really embarrassing. I couldn't help myself… I laughed. I have this… tendency- a knack really, of fucking everything up." The brunette ran her hands roughly through her hair. "So I was just like, wow Beca way to fuck it up again. Way to do the one thing you're good at…"

Chloe had shifted closer to the brunette as she got to the end of her story. At the finishing line, the redhead felt a strong tug at her heart and an immense bubbling of sadness. She quickly took the smaller woman into her arms and hugged her close. Chloe rubbed the woman's back as sobs racked her body. When the sobs seemed to subside and the brunette's body loosened to allow the redhead to pull her closer, Chloe put her hands on either side of Beca's face to bring her eyes to her's. The redhead gently wiped the tears from the brunette's cheeks using the end of her sleeve as she spoke.

"Becs, you are not a screw up. Okay? You are actually one of the most amazing women I have ever met and you've seen how social I am. I've met _a lot_ of people. You are far more interesting, caring, and smart than almost all of them. And I'm not just saying that because I've seen you naked, twice now, and had the great pleasure of kissing you." Beca smiled slightly at that. "Got it?" Beca nodded in the affirmative.

"Good." Chloe almost whispered, lightly stroking the brunette's jaw before capturing her lips in a long soft kiss. Once the kiss broke, Beca settled further into Chloe's embrace and nuzzled into her neck, letting out a content sigh. The redhead continued to rub the brunette's back weaving soothing patterns as her hand traveled from the base of the brunette's back to her shoulder blades, where she added a little more pressure, and back again.

"Do you know why I'm in prison?" Chloe asked as she rested her head on top of the brunette's. Beca shook her head no. "My parents were getting tired of me living at home. I was a super senior in college. So by the time I had graduated they had already been ready for me to be set up and a part of the work force two years prior. So they didn't really like the fact I spent another 3 years at home, but I wanted to open my own dance studio and it took time to save the money for a space. I finally had it all saved up and was ready to move out. I totes intended to too." Chloe sounded wistful. "I just wanted to adopt a dog so I would have a furry friend to come home to every night. I went to a local pound because I wanted to take in a dog that maybe wouldn't normally be adopted. Anyway, the woman there let it slip that most of the dogs there are put down when she went to get the paper work ready for me to finalize my adoption. I don't know why, but as I stood there surrounded by all the dogs waiting, I had the sudden urge to free them all. So that's sort of what I did." The redhead laughs at herself. "I took 20 or 30 dogs with me and put them all in my car. Technically I stole them. The lady at the pound called the cops. It wouldn't have been so bad if I hadn't continued driving when I saw the sirens… and if some of the breeds I took weren't as valuable as they turned out to be. They eventually pulled me over though and you pretty much know the rest. It's kind of funny really. The redheaded dog napper with a heard of dogs in her car. I have no idea what I was thinking. I got a few letters from animal activist groups. They were very supportive. My parents not so much. That's why my commissary is so low." Beca placed a kiss at the base of Chloe's neck as a form of comfort. "They just saw the irresponsible Chloe that failed Russian Literature for the second time." The redhead let out a long exasperated sigh.

Beca perked up a bit, pulling lightly away from the redhead so she could meet her eyes.

"Well Chlo, I think you just proved you're the bigger sap."

After a moment of hesitation, the comment had the intended effect, resulting in a smile falling into place on the redhead's lips.

"Naaah! You totes have it in the bag. Becs you were going to sing ' _Lean on Me'_ to try and get me to open up to you. Not to mention your little public display earlier today telling everyone I was yours." Chloe poked Beca's side playfully, smiling brighter when the other woman squirmed. "Also do you remember your little freak out moment this morning when you kissed me. Don't think I forgot about that time you missed your mouth brushing your teeth or the way you look at me. You are the queen of saps."

"First of all, I didn't have many options when it came to songs to pick from. I told you that. On your second point, I was clearly protecting you. The thing about the kiss was not sappy. I was being considerate, a gentile lady. As for the brushing my teeth thing, pretty sure that never happened. Dude, I think you imagined it."

"Whatever you say, but you know I wasn't asleep the whole time you were franticly flipping through books of music sheets yesterday. Okay, you have a point about the kiss." Beca began to smirk. "It wasn't sappy it was extremely sweet." Her smirk instantly dropped into a scowl. "As for the ' _brushing your teeth thing'_ , as you put, it totally happened. I'm going to tell my grandchildren about it. Beca Mitchell, the biggest badass in prison, secretly had the hots for their grandma and she turned out to be the sweetest most caring sap out there."

Chloe smiled in triumphant as Beca's cheeks tinged red and she grumbled. The redhead wrapped her arms around the brunette's neck, beaming, slightly rocking them.

"You know when you do that I just think its adorable, boarding on cute. Sometimes I just can't decide." The redhead felt her smile growing more as Beca's cheeks became a deeper red and she sputtered to come up with a comeback. Chloe put her out of her misery with a kiss full of adoration that blossomed into something a little needier. They sat in silence for a few minutes, letting the red in Beca's cheeks die down and the fizzle in Chloe's nerves from the kiss fade.

"So, what happened the second time?" Beca paused for a moment before realizing what Chloe was asking. She resituated herself, so that she was facing Chloe, their hands interlocked in her lap.

"Oh, that one was actually planned. Amy black mailed me into doing it. A lot of people were talking about her and Bumper. They were threatening to go to the higher ups about them to try and reduce their sentences. I took care of it by knocking out 10 inmates. I was just lucky someone was being released." She srugged.

Chloe interrupted, "Wait, you _know_ Amy? As in _Fat_ Amy?"

"Yeah, we go way back. She's actually the reason I am in here aaaand she is _also_ my roommate." The brunette motioned to the opposite bunk. The redhead had no idea how she missed the clear homage to Australia complete with flag and dingoes. The rest of the wall was plastered with muscular men in cutoffs flexing. "They made us bunk together because I'm not really social, if you hadn't noticed. They thought it would be good for me." The brunette shrugs. "Beats being put with someone strange who hovers over you while you sleep. With my anti-social tendencies and her Australian background they naturally put us in the 'New World'. That's what we call our dorm."

"Oh…"

"Yeah, why do you think I recommended you talk to her about protecting you?"

Chloe just sheepishly looked away.

"You never talked to her did you?"

"Nooo…"

The brunette laughed, "I should have known. She never mentioned you."

"What do you mean?"

"Dude, I think it's pretty obvious by now I had a crush on you. She would have never let me hear the end of it. Especially if she ever found out the snickers bar you gave her was the one I had been guarding like a hawk from her for a week. She might not have agreed to fight everyone that has it out for you, but she would have trailed you and ' _accidently'_ pushed anyone out of the way who tried to bother you. That is once you dropped my name. Or once she realized you were the redhead I was interested in. Like I said, we go way back. She owes me."

"You didn't tell me you knew her though."

"Truuuuue, but I dunno. I thought you'd eventually talk to her. After all, after me, she is the best pick. Unless you want to try talking to Lily, but she doesn't… really… talk." Beca's face scrunched up, perplexed, at the conclusion.

"I always just figured I would never be able to pay her. So why bother." Chloe shrugged.

"You probably could have flirted another few candy bars out of me. My commissary is pretty well stocked, thanks to Amy. You could have used me as a cash cow."

"Well I pretty much figured you liked me after I talked to you in the library, but I would have never thought to exploit you in that way. Sure, I'll admit I tried to be friend you in hopes of you changing your mind about protecting me, but about 80% of that was me also finding you extremely attractive."

"Chlo, that's not really complimentary. 80% of you wanting to be my friend was you wanting in my pants and the other 20% was you using my nonexistent muscle. That's not exactly how you are supposed to go about wooing a girl. Most importantly, how did you know I was into you?"

Chloe laughed at the brunette's opening statements. "You really shouldn't be complaining now." The redhead squeezed Beca's hands, emphasizing their less than platonic relationship. "Besides, I can't help the fact that you are exactly what I look for in a woman." The redhead threw in a wink, instantaneously causing the brunette to blush. "Oh and that was easy. I wasn't positive at first. I was pretty sure that the way you reacted was mainly due to nerves. You were obviously flustered at certain points. The snickers pretty much sealed it. Then I talked to Aubrey about it and she confirmed. Apparently you weren't so subtle about your ogling."

The brunette seemed to sneer at Aubrey's name, but Chloe just ignored it.

"So how did Amy get you put in prison? Sex scandal?" The redhead half quipped, given Amy's seemingly endless string of men.

Beca smirked coyly, "No, believe it or not. I'll try and summarize it." She sighed before beginning. "Basically I was DJ-ing at a beach party. Amy came to support me. We've know each other since we both tried joining a club in college for Deaf Jews that was represented as DJs." Chloe gave her a strange look. Beca just ran her hand through her hair in embarrassment. "Different story. Anyway, I was mixing when Amy got into a fight with this big muscle guy. I saw his friend approaching from behind. I ran to punch the guy about to attack her from behind. Apparently their girlfriends called the cops. Amy was being pulled off the guy she was hitting by one cop, as I was walking back to my booth. Someone must have pointed me out because one cop decided to grab me from behind, thinking I was fleeing." Beca exhaled annoyed again. "Being my usual klutzy self, my foot slipped when I was grabbed, causing my head to collide with the police officer's nose, breaking it. I would have only mildly panicked if Amy wasn't yelling bloody murder behind me." The brunette rolled her eyes. "So I thought it was the guys that we had been fighting that grabbed us. I wound up flailing around because of it. My foot connected with the officer's crouch. When he went down I went with him, both of our weight landing fully on his arm, breaking it. I stopped fighting the guy once I saw he was a cop. He was pretty pissed though, especially when he had to hall me into the station in front of his colleges in his state. They all gave him crap about a small thing my size busting him up while I didn't have a single mark on me. Then I sort of… mouthed off in court. So…yeah. Here I am!"

"Wait… if that's what happened how was Amy able to blackmail you into dance fighting for her and Bumper?"

"Well, my dad was pissed. He gave me a full ride to college, but I wanted to go to L.A. to DJ. I was kind of a brat about the whole thing. I failed a lot of classes and was late to them when I showed up. I've always been the screw up. So he figured I fucked up again. He's had to bail me out of a lot of situations when I was younger. I was pretty rebellious as a teenager. Did a lot of illegal pranks and trespassed a lot. Amy talked to him and told him it was all her fault. He eased up on me after that and agreed to pay for my commissary, instead of taking it out of my DJ-ing account he cosigned for. Amy threatened to take back what she said, basically stripping me of my commissary, if I didn't help."

"Wow…"

"Yeah..."

"I understand why Aubrey suggested Amy also, now."

"Posen suggested her too, then. I'm surprised." The brunette scoffed.

"Well she suggested you too."

"It's just-it's control freak Posen. I'm surprised she wouldn't just handle it herself. Afraid someone else would screw it up."

The redhead hit her in the shoulder. "Ow!"

"That's my best friend you are talking about."

"Geesh sorry I didn't know. Abuse much." Beca dramatically rubbed her shoulder as she groveled.

"It's okay, She doesn't seem to like you much either." Chloe looked up at Beca expectantly.

The smaller woman rolled her eyes in annoyance, but a small smile gave away the jest behind the action.

"It's not surprising. Once I gained my 'status' she decided to introduce herself and told me about her whole team building camp. She apparently thought since I was at the top I could ' _unite_ ' the prisoners." Beca scoffed at the idea. "I really wasn't interested. So I told her her camp was stupid and an idiotic idea. Then a few weeks later she had refused to use a ladder to replace a light while working in electrical. She spouted off some nonsense about ladders representing the rungs of hierarchy. I made fun of her for it. After that she told pretty much everyone I was a bitch and spread a few tasteless rumors. Apparently I have crabs." The brunette severely frowned.

Chloe chuckled. "Yeah, Aubrey is pretty sensitive about ladders and her camp was like her baby."

"What? Like a phobia?"

"No" The redhead sighed, "I probably shouldn't be telling you this. At her camp she had these big net traps. So if a member of a group walked off a trail they were dependent on their group members to get them down and they couldn't just run away from their problems. She had a strict no ladder policy because they 'represent a social hierarchy that's counterproductive' to the camp. Her words. Someone miss set some of the nets so that some of the people on retreat wound up hanging upside down by one foot in the air, outside of the net. Aubrey refused to get a ladder, convinced they could work through it and it was completely safe. Let's just say they didn't agree with her and it wasn't as safe as she thought. People got seriously injured. Aubrey took all the blame so the camp could stay open."

Beca looked at her in mild shock, her jaw slack. "Wow… she really is crazy."

Chloe just glared at the brunette, clearly not amused. The smaller woman was quick to cower under her glare and apologize.

"You should really be thanking her. If she hadn't told me about big ol' Badass Beca Mitchell I would have never met you." The redhead quirked an eyebrow at the woman before her.

"I'm sure we would have eventually met."

"Really?" Chloe asked incredulously. "When where you planning on talking to me?"

"You see these things take time and…" The redhead just looked at her expectantly a smirk forming at the edge of her mouth, clearly not buying the brunette's bullshit. "Okay so maybe Posen helped a little- _tiny_ bit. Just don't tell her I told you that." The brunette's eyes went wide at the end, mildly afraid.

The redhead beamed at Beca before surging forward and capturing her lips in a tender kiss. Chloe pulled back so their lips were just a breath away.

"You're such a dork."

"Nope!" Beca stated popping the 'p'. "Total badass."

"You're really going to go with that." Chloe playfully challenged.

"It's true."

"I can think of several examp-"

The brunette cut her off by reconnecting their lips again. Chloe immediately responded, pushing their bodies closer together, as her chest rose and a wave of heat crashed through her body ending in her southern regions. The pressure built as a wave of electricity ran through her, the brunette lightly tugging at her bottom lip, as hands slipped into copper locks and pulled lightly. Beca pressed one last soft kiss against her lips before pulling back. Chloe was left suspended in midair, eyes slightly foggy with lust. Beca laughed lightly before pulling them down onto the bed and Chloe into her side, wrapping her arm around Chloe and tangling their legs together. The taller woman was quick to shift so her head was situated just below the brunette's chin on her collar bone and laced one of their hands together before resting their interlocked hands just above Beca's hip. Safely tucked into the smaller woman's side, she didn't really care what she was going to say before, not that she could remember it.

Once they had been comfortably laying wrapped up in the other for a few minutes, Chloe asked the most important question of the afternoon. "What are we going to do about my situation?"


	8. Chapter 7b: Making Plans

_**A/N:**_ _Thank you for all of the support! If you did not enjoy the last chapter, I hope you enjoy this one more!_

 _Chapter 7 (part 2): Making Plans and Steamy Showers_

 _Once they had been comfortably laying wrapped up in the other for a few minutes, Chloe asked the most important question of the afternoon. "What are we going to do about my situation?"_

 _/_

Chloe felt Beca's hold on her tighten slightly before she pressed a kiss to the top of her head.

"I'll talk to Amy and get her to trail you." The redhead could feel the other girl's breath shifting the hairs on the top of her head and the brunette's chest vibrate as she talked. She found the sensations calming. Chloe felt like she could easily slip away into a serene sleep in the position she was in, the brunette's voice acting as her lullaby, if it weren't for the subject matter of their conversation. Beca continued. "She'll make sure no one bothers you when I'm not around." The redhead tensed at the statement, Beca's absences that involved her disappearing for up to two days at a time coming to mind. Chloe began to doubt how much the smaller woman beside her actually cared for her again and how much of this was something less serious. Beca must have felt the shift. "Hey red, look at me." Chloe obliged, her eyes slightly guarded. "I'm not going _anywhere_. I just can't be by your side when I have work duty or get called to a meeting. That's where Amy comes in. I'll be next to you the rest of the time. And if for some unknown reason you can't find me when you normally would or I'm taking too long to find you, you now know where to find me. You have my _full_ consent to come here." Chloe's defenses fell as Beca finished. The brunette pressed a reassuring kiss to her forehead before the redhead nuzzled back into the brunette's collar bone.

"It will only work for so long though. They will eventually try to start a fight with you or Amy… Then what will we do?" The redhead's voice became suddenly very small as she finished speaking.

Beca sighed, extracting her hand from the redhead's to roughly rub at the space between her eyebrows. "I'm not sure…"The despair in the brunette's voice was clear. Silence stretches between them for another few minutes before Beca speaks again. "Normally I would just say let's do Act three of Beca's clumsy dancing, but I'd still need a venue. Otherwise I'm a crazed person dancing or they can say I premeditated it. I don't think they would buy I was practicing my dance moves for the first time in months in the middle of a hallway or in the yard. So yeeeah…"

Suddenly Chloe's body filled with exuberance, finding the solution to their problem, and hit Beca in the upper chest in her excitement as she exclaimed "What about Aubrey!?"

"Ow! Again with the abuse woman. What about Posen?" The brunette was clearly not excited about the mention of the blonde's name, but Chloe was practically buzzing in her arms.

The redhead sat up quickly, ignoring the slight frown that appeared on the smaller woman's face at the loss of contact. "Well Aubrey is getting out in two months." Beca didn't look any more impressed than she was before. Chloe rolls her eyes, "She's going to have a release party. A.k.a. a perfect dance venue." Chloe beamed as she slightly bounced in place, not able to contain her excitement. Beca stayed stock still, probably in shock.

Chloe practically hoped on top of her, placing her elbows on either side of the smaller woman's upper torso, as she laid fully on top of Beca, connecting her hands together so her arms where in a triangle formation, providing a perch for her chin as she gazed down at the woman under her. "So what do we need?"

Beca was still in shock as she asked, "We are actually doing this?"

"Yes!" The redhead practically squealed, shifting her hips to effectively shake the brunette.

A full blown smile blossomed on Beca's face. "Okay, then you need to talk to Aubrey and confirm when she is going to have her party. Get her to start the paper work for it." Chloe nodded seriously. "Then we'll need music. I already have something in mind… I'll have Amy help us with that. We also need to secure a sympathetic guard and invite everyone that is bothering you. I'm pretty sure Amy can get Bumper to be our guard. He just has to look away long enough for everyone to fall down. Bastard probably wouldn't mind watching actually… Anyway, shouldn't be hard to figure out who to invite. We will just pay more attention to who is following you. I think that's everything…"

"And Becs?" Chloe was looking at the brunette with complete sincerity.

"Yeah?"

"You are okay with this? You won't get in trouble?"

"Pheeee! Chloe I'm accident prone. I have a whole medical file full of evidence of my clumsiness. Like the one time in high school when I tripped over my own feet and broke my finger. You've even seen how many times I knock into things in the library and almost fall in the shower when startled." Beca raises her eyebrows as if she's leveling with the redhead about a very serious topic. "Half the time I look deep in thought, I'm just trying make sure I don't fall flat on my face in front of everyone while I'm walking. The prison has a copy of my medical file dating back to high school when I first started getting picked up for trespassing. That's how I got away with it the last two times. I'll be fine." Beca contently smiles at the redhead, resting her case. Chloe looks expectantly at the brunette still, waiting for her to answer her first question. It must click because Beca is quickly fumbling for words as she starts up again, "Oh!.. And it's like total badassery. And it's…" she suddenly softens. "It's for you Chlo… I'm totally okay with it."

Something melted in Chloe. She couldn't stop herself from surging forward, wrapping her arms around Beca's neck, as she kissed the brunette soundly. She deepened the kiss, enjoying how the smaller woman's chest heaved against her, matching her own. Beca's arms wrapped around Chloe's waist as their kiss turned into small pecks, punctuated by reverent 'thank yous' that fell from the redhead's lips, leaving the brunette chasing.

Beca was true to her word. The very next day she found a certain Aussie following her. The first attempt someone made to nudge Chloe into something, Amy was suddenly there, pushing the woman out of the way. So Chloe decided to talk to Aubrey about the blonde's upcoming release.

"So she is going to help you?"

Chloe didn't have to say anything, the smile that suddenly flitted across her lips and spark in her eyes spoke for her.

"It's about time. I was starting to think she really was a selfish bitch with a napoleon complex."

The blonde was almost instantaneously thwacked across her shoulder. "Aubrey!"

"She hasn't done anything previously to suggest otherwise. You are not the best judge given you've been playing tonsil hockey for a while now."

Chloe glared at her friend before defending her broody brunette, "Bree, she really is extremely sweet. You wouldn't believe how caring and considerate she is. A complete sap really."

Aubrey scoffed, "Except when it comes to your bruises."

The redhead looked sheepishly at her feet as she played with the hem of her shirt. "I never told her about them."

"Chloe, you shower together. How could she _not_ know?" The blonde stated incredulously.

Chloe's eyes met the blonde's firmly. "Aubrey, just because we shower together doesn't mean we _shower_ together." The redhead raised her eyebrows at the last mention of the word 'shower'.

"You really like her don't you?" The blonde asked, slightly mystified.

The redhead simply shook her head in the affirmative, her eyes communicating nothing, but how serious she was.

With the confirmation, Aubrey quickly changed the subject. "So what do you need me to do?"

Chloe beamed at her friend and practically jumped forward to take Aubrey by her hands, pulling her down to the blonde's bunk to sit and go over the details. She told the blonde about everything Beca and she had discussed, well minus the part about the brunette's clumsiness. Chloe was pretty sure Beca would have killed her if she had. By the end of it all Aubrey assured Chloe that she would go put in the papers to reserve the date they had decided on to have the blonde's release party. She was on board!

After her chat with Aubrey, Chloe went in search of Beca, Amy in toe. She found the brunette in her bunk, pondering over a sheet of music she was carefully adding notes to. Amy left her soon after. The smaller woman was completely unaware of the redhead's presence, humming snippets of what she was working on, occasionally tucking a capped marker between her teeth when she switched colors, brows furrowed as she looked over the part she just added.

Chloe leaned against the wall that made-up the entrance to Beca and Amy's room, taking in all that was the adorable woman before her. She couldn't believe that this amazing, beautiful, and smart creature was her's. That the brunette had chosen her and even decided she was worth defending, risking her own safety for her. Chloe knew that even though the brunette claimed that their plan was full proof, there was still a risk of getting caught. There was a risk of extra time or, even worse, Beca getting taken down, instead of the 20 odd woman that had been tormenting Chloe. If that happened Chloe knew they would both be done for, but more worrisome was the fact that they would make whatever they did to Beca ten times worse and twice as long, due to her deception, than what they did to Chloe. The redhead didn't really want to think about that at the moment though. Instead, she decided to bask in the continued success of their plans and take in the woman she was quickly falling for in her element.

Beca had just traced over a note newly written and then massaged her forehead, affectively smudging blue marker across her face, when Chloe decided to make her presence known. She approached the brunette carefully, clearing her throat before wrapping her arms around the smaller woman's waist, an attempt at not startling her. Which did not work, Beca instantly jumping, throwing markers across the room, at the sound. Once Beca saw a flash of red locks out of the corner of her eye, she quickly sunk into the embrace, twisting to offer the redhead a quick peck on the lips.

"Hey, you." Beca spoke in a reverent whisper.

Chloe just nuzzled into the brunette's neck, placing a kiss there before nudging Beca to turn around to face her.

"I have good news!" Once Beca was fully facing her, Chloe took the time to lick her thumb and wipe the smudge away, amused with the mark. It must be a common occurrence because Beca only furrowed her brows briefly before relaxing into the touch. "I talked to Aubrey about the plan. She's in! We picked a date and she's putting in the paper work this afternoon." The redhead couldn't hold back her excitement, swaying her body back and forth, taking Beca with her, her arms wrapped around the brunette.

"Then that should be everything." A small smile started to form on Beca's face.

"Really?" Chloe stilled, not quite believing that her problems would be over in two months.

"Yep."

"So this is really happening?"

"Yep." Beca took extra care to pop the 'p', amused by the redhead.

A face splitting smile broke across Chloe's lips, as she practically squealed and jumped up and down on the bed on her knees. Beca couldn't help the matching smile that graced her face, as the redhead pulled her closer, bouncing Beca along with her. As Chloe settled down some, something the redhead had never seen before suddenly appeared in Beca's eyes as she gazed at Chloe. It was something that went beyond simple adoration. Before the redhead could place it, the brunette crashed their lips together in what was supposed to be a quick celebratory kiss, but quickly turned into a heated ten minute make out session. The look was forgotten.

The two months passed relatively quickly. The first few weeks Beca and Chloe spent time scouting for future party goers, also known as people who would face the tiny brunette's wrath, Chloe's choice of words. Chloe would take note of the women that tried to bump into her on a daily. Still not well versed in who was who exactly, the redhead would describe each woman to Beca or point them out to the brunette when they were eating. Beca would identify each woman by name and kept a running list in one of the many journals that cluttered her bedside cabinet.

Amy was occasionally pulled in to identify women Beca couldn't discern just from Chloe's descriptions. The Aussie after all was there for every attempted assault on the redhead, easily cutting the offenders off. Even though Amy didn't want anything for her identification skills, Beca was sure to slip a candy bar under the blonde's pillow every week. Besides secretly slipping candy bars to Amy, Beca also adds names to the list, unaided by Chloe or Amy. Beca's additions were for anyone that had a tendency of staring just a little too long at her sort of girlfriend, they hadn't discussed the title yet.

It was the perfect job for the brunette because Chloe honestly really wasn't aware of anything outside of Beca when in her presence. While Beca seemed to pick up on everything. Given before that point all of the brunette's observations were about her, but Chloe kind of ignored that fact. Beca had occasionally scolded her for her obliviousness at times, but really the brunette was only half serious. They both knew that if the petite woman wasn't so concerned about Chloe's safety, she would be just as lost in bright blue eyes, awe provoking smiles, and flaming copper locks.

While planning moves along, so does their relationship. Chloe is always the one to push them just a little further. Surprising though, the first advancement was not planned. It starts with their morning showers. The day after the almost attack in the bathroom Chloe was still shaken. She was on edge as soon as she entered her own empty shower stall. At first she thought she was fine, but her senses were on over drive. The smallest change in the way the air moved around her had the redhead jumping. It was only a minute in when she thought she heard someone approaching the bathroom. Beca was not there yet. So Chloe had tried to convince herself that it was just Beca, but the person's foot fall was off. The thwacking noise of the brunette's flip flops were replaced by a more solid foot fall. As the foot falls came closer, Chloe became positive that there was a real tangible person approaching and, most importantly, they were not Beca. So she tried to convince herself that the person wasn't headed to the bathroom, but somewhere past it. Chloe wasn't buying it though and as each step propelled the unknown person closer, her heart beat a little faster. Her breathing followed, becoming more erratic and not in the 'I'm doing something sexy right now' way. By the time the person had entered the bathroom, she was huddled into the corner of the shower in the grips of a full on panic attack. Her breathing must have been loud enough to be heard outside of the stall because the next thing she was aware of was Beca's arms loosely around her, as the brunette got her to concentrate on her breathing and Beca calmly stated short sentences of encouragement.

Once Chloe had come down from her panic attack, she was basically clinging to the brunette, shaking still from her attack. Beca bit back any embarrassment and agreed to stay in the same shower as Chloe for the length of both of their showers. She even helped the redhead bathe, obviously still a little to shaken to release her grasp on Beca to do it herself.

It becomes a thing. All their showers after are taken together. Even when Chloe feels like she's able to take a shower on her own, she decides to still occupy a stall with Beca. Really the brunette would never protest, mainly for the benefit of Chloe's well-being, but also because she really enjoyed the redhead's very nude presence, even when her bashfulness said differently. And the taller woman _really_ enjoyed making the brunette blush and sputter every chance she got.

Much to Chloe's dismay, the washing and light touches across her bare skin that had occurred post panic attack were not a regular thing. Most of the time she found Beca trying to keep all her limbs in this tight little imaginary box, all in an attempt to not touch the redhead. Chloe did the opposite. She lightly brushed or pushed against the smaller woman's frame as she reached for a bottle of this or to move to a different part of the stall. Really, besides some form of chivalry Beca held herself to, Chloe had no idea why the brunette was being so coy. She found Beca appreciatively looking at her more times than she could keep track of. The other activities they were partaking in outside of the shower really weren't helping Chloe hold herself back from basically humping the brunette's leg.

The worst of it occurred in the library. For some reason, Beca felt extremely comfortable there. They had started out slow with their usual cuddling and perusing of sheet music. Only now their perusing was punctuated by soft kisses. The soft kisses quickly turned into something hungrier rather quickly after a few days. Before they knew it kisses were accompanied by hands skimming over thighs, breasts, and bums. Then fingers slipped under layers of fabric to touch the skin that they had been touching through cloth, as their hips bucked against each other. Each time, just as one or the other would press their thigh firmly to the other's center and slowly rock against it, seeking release, someone would suddenly step into an aisle nearby. They would be forced to separate, panting as they tried to even out their breathing to something less like a porn star. The rest of their time would be spent with a few feet left between them, Beca shifting uncomfortably where she sat and Chloe trying not to notice.

Chloe thought Beca's bunk would be better. They certainly would be less likely to be interrupted, but Beca quickly put a stop to that. She was okay with Chloe cuddling her and pressing her front into her back. She was okay with the heated make out sessions they had in the library occurring in her bunk. Beca was even okay with Chloe running her finger tips lightly across her neck, sides, and tops of her thighs, which could draw low mewing noises from the brunette. But as soon as Chloe's hands trailed across Beca's breasts or splayed across her ass to pull her closer, the smaller girl would pull back from what they were in the middle of and swat Chloe's hands away. She would then refuse continuing whatever they were doing for the next five or ten minutes. Which was probably for the best, but left Chloe pouting and Beca refusing to look at her, knowing if she did she would cave. The same thing occurred whenever Chloe's hands started to dip under the edge of Beca's shirt.

If anything, Chloe was persistent. She really wouldn't have pushed the brunette to go farther if she thought it made Beca uncomfortable or if the brunette really wasn't into it. The problem Chloe was having was that the brunette was to into it, driving her practically insane. They had practically had sex just short of a million times in the library, half of the time the beginnings of instigated by Beca. Curled up in the confines of Beca's bunk, Chloe would find the brunette's hands headed to places that were no fly zones on the smaller woman's body. By the time it started happening, Chloe was so well trained that she found herself taking on Beca's role, swatting away the brunette's hands and putting some distance between them.

Really Chloe knew why Beca was so against taking things too far in her bunk. It was the one place they were most likely to get caught. A guard was always stationed at the entrance of the dorm to do just that. So Chloe respected the brunette's boundaries and was willing to uphold them herself when Beca was slipping. With this in mind, Chloe tried to make Beca more comfortable when they took showers together. Really it was the best place for them to fool around. No one besides them ever used the bathroom at that time and it was far enough away from all the main posts and areas that no one would hear them if they got a little vocal. So Chloe was naturally confused why it was the one place that the brunette held back the most.

Slowly she was getting Beca to loosen up, straying from her imaginary box. Eventually they were holding hands and stealing light kisses or pressing them to bare shoulders that they found just in front of their mouths. As things started to loosen up, Chloe started to understand why Beca was so cautious.

Beca liked to have some resemblance of control over every situation, even if it was imaginary. She liked familiar concrete situations and places. Most importantly, Beca liked safety breaks because sometimes she found emotions to be too much and if she had a break she controlled she could handle not running away. Chloe understood that was what the one or two days of absence that involved Beca hiding out in her bunk were when they started spending time together.

In the shower there were no safety breaks. They were both naked and fully exposed before each other. There was a vulnerability that sat in the shower stall with them, leaving the brunette's true feelings for Chloe easier to read, taking away some of Beca's control. The fact that there was nothing separating their fingers from the other's skin, allowed finger tips to skim and dip down into places, freely exploring. When fully clothed, each piece of clothing acted as a speed bump that stopped them for a few seconds from continuing what they were doing, making them pause for a split second and think about what they were doing. If need be, each speed bump could build upon the previous one, forming an emergency break if Beca needed it. In the shower there was none of that and Beca was left completely exposed without a safety net. She really did not want to misjudge something and wind up running from Chloe. The brunette hadn't ran away from her problems in such a long time that she was afraid she would act like an addict reunited with their drug of choice and would run away and never come back.

So really Chloe shouldn't have been too surprised when Beca was suddenly very responsive to the advances she had been making for almost two months. Of course it just so happens to also be the morning Aubrey was supposed to drop by to go over the final details of their plan, only having a few days before her party. Chloe should have known that in Beca's mind Aubrey Posen was the definition of a safety brake.

The shower had started off like any other they had taken together before. Chloe took the few minutes the brunette spent with her back to the redhead under the spray to observe and touch the tattoos on Beca's back that were normally not visible. She enjoyed the feeling of the brunette's muscles flexing under her finger tips before the smaller woman seemed to relax and lean into the touch. Then Chloe would place her hands gingerly on Beca's hips, brushing her front lightly against Beca's back as they switched places.

Chloe wasn't as modest as the brunette and would face Beca as the stream of water cascaded over her curves, dripping off of her more prominent features. Really Chloe knew what she was doing and she did not feel any shame in it. She enjoyed playing with Beca. She loved watching the brunette's badass demeanor fall to a sputtering dopey mess. Normally the brunette would play coy and try to act like she wasn't so obviously scanning every inch of her body. That's what Chloe had expected as she leaned back, eyes closed, to run her hands over her hair, making sure it was fully saturated with water. When she opened her eyes though, Beca was not only very openly taking in Chloe's body with lust filled eyes, but she was merely a breath away.

Not expecting the brunette to be so close, she let out a gasp of surprise that was quickly cut off by the brunette's lips. Beca's hands followed, landing on the redhead's hips and pulling their bodies flat against each other. The feeling of their nude wet bodies sliding and fitting together felt unreal, little bursts of electricity occurring at each point of contact and movement. Chloe was quick to respond, wrapping her arms around Beca's neck, deepening the kiss. The taller woman flitted her fingers across Beca's neck, eliciting small gasps from the smaller woman and causing the brunette to pull at Chloe's bottom lip. Her hands finally settled in Beca's hair, lightly tugging. The brunette added just the slightest bit of teeth, sending a wave of arousal through Chloe's body as she arched into Beca's body. Then tongues were slipping past lips and teeth, meeting in the middle, as hands roamed over open terrain. Chloe's hands fell from Beca's auburn locks to the smaller woman's shoulders, then across her collar bones, before running tentatively across the petite woman's chest.

When Beca's only response was to pull away from Chloe's mouth to let out a sharp exhale, as all the muscles in her body contracted blissfully, Chloe surged on. The redhead taking each of the brunette's breasts in hand and tracing a thumb over each pert nipple. Beca's breath quickly became ragged and her own hands found themselves dropping to the redhead's perfectly shaped ass, gripping each cheek in desperation for some sort of anchor. Chloe dropped her lips to the brunette's neck, following the path her hands took with soft nips, licks, and open mouthed kisses. Occasionally the redhead would pause in her assault to blow cool air over the inflamed skin, extracting a low rumbling moan from the brunette and causing Beca to begin to buck her hips into Chloe's sex. At the light contact, Chloe found her own voice matching the noises Beca was making.

Somehow through their arousal induced haze, Beca had wrapped both of her legs around Chloe's waist, as the redhead's lips left a line of hickeys across Beca's chest before swirling each one of her nipples in her mouth. The action left the brunette's panting punctuated by intermingled moans and utterances of Chloe's name, Beca's hips bucking at a consistent pace, looking for relief. Through it all, Beca lightly scraped her nails slowly from the taller woman's ass, up her lower back, and then up the redhead's sides until they met Chloe's breast. Chloe's whole body shivered in pleasure at the action.

Once at the redhead's breast, her fingers expertly ran over each mound, easily manipulating each nipple. So Chloe had to stop her assault on Beca's chest, gasping desperately. Both women were practically dripping with arousal. The more Beca played with the redhead's breasts, the louder she became and the more she arched into the brunette, giving Beca a perfect surface to grind her clit against. With Chloe's lips preoccupied with making sounds of pleasure, Beca took the opportunity to recapture them with extremely hungry desperate kisses.

As their voices joined in a chorus of long guttural moans, Chloe slipped her hand between their heaving bodies to the mound between Beca's legs. They shifted with the new addition, Beca dropping a leg from Chloe's waist and Chloe moving a leg to give the brunette a makeshift seat if she needed it. Once repositioned, Chloe eagerly slipped her fingers between Beca's folds, exploring the wetness there, Beca trying to thrust against the hand, mewing consistently at the contact.

Chloe had just flicked her finger over Beca's clit, causing the brunette to arch into her and cling to the redhead, close to coming, when Aubrey showed up.

"Chloe, I really hope you are not having sex right now. The showers here really aren't that sanitary and we've discussed shower etiquette before. It's been a few years, but you always said my diagrams had a lasting impression."

Aubrey's little monologue gave Beca and Chloe just enough time to compose themselves. As soon as they had heard the blonde's voice, all of their movements had stopped. Beca had dropped the one leg still wrapped around Chloe's waist to the ground before burying her face into the crook of Chloe's neck to muffle a groan of frustration, still trying to still the bucking of her hips. Chloe had closed her eyes, wrapping her arms around the smaller woman she was sharing a stall with, pulling Beca into her. The redhead tried to quell the tension in her body due to her building arousal, so her voice would come out level enough to sound normal.

Finally confident in her ability to reply, Chloe responded incredulously, "That was one time!"

"Seeing you practically mounting someone was one time to many." Aubrey had quipped as she stepped into the shower next to Chloe and Beca's stall and turned on the faucet.

Beca looked up at the redhead with curious eyes and a not very impressed facial expression. The intended mirth behind the brunette's expression was dampened by her still very lidded and foggy eyes. Chloe just smirked at the jealous brunette before her before placing a tender kiss of reassurance on Beca's lips. The smaller woman's hands immediately gripped onto Chloe's hips, as her own hips thrusted deeply once into the redhead at the contact, her body still charged and sensitive with arousal.

At the realization of just how turned on the broody woman was, Chloe suddenly had the great urge to make Beca come. She hesitated for a second, taking in Beca before her, the brunette sputtering with closed eyes, before slipping her hand back between the brunette's thighs, taking up the task that Aubrey had interrupted. At the contact, Beca's eyes opened in shock, but any protest that the brunette planned quickly faded as Chloe began to massage the woman's pussy. Beca had to drop her head back to Chloe's shoulder to muffle the sounds that fell from her mouth.

"Bree, you do know Beca is here, right? You are being totes rude."

"Oh yeah. _Sorry_ Beca." Aubrey's apology not sounding at all sincere.

Beca needed to respond in some way. Chloe tapped the brunette's butt with her free hand to get Beca's attention. Beca definitely wasn't in a state that would allow her to respond with the expected snark, let alone a single coherent word. Just as the brunette lifted her head to respond, feeling slightly more controlled, Chloe decided to thrust two fingers into her. Instead of saying a word she let out a groan, which she was luckily able to pass off as a response. As the brunette rocked against the fingers thrusting inside of her, becoming mildly accustomed to them, she glared at Chloe. The redhead just looked at Beca with the most innocent puppy eyes before effectively distracting the brunette by sweeping her thumb over the smaller woman's clit. Beca's face instantly fell to Chloe's shoulder, biting into it to stop a string of moans from spilling into the room. Chloe really didn't mind too much, feeling her own arousal spike as she watched the brunette thrust against her, riding her hand.

The rest of the time was spent mainly with Chloe and Aubrey talking about the blonde's release party that was supposed to happen in just a few days. Beca responded when absolutely necessary with hums of agreement or small grunts. Chloe knew every component of the plan, minus the song that was going to be played. So it was easy for the redhead to dominate the conversation, all the while maintaining the pace of her hand thrusting in and out of the brunette, her thumb hitting the smaller woman's clit occasionally.

Chloe was really impressed with her multitasking skills, especially considering just how turned on she was becoming as Beca clung to her, lightly digging her nails into Chloe's skin, and as an endless stream of reverence blossomed from the brunette's lips. The redhead placed light kisses on the smaller woman's temple, neck, and lips when Aubrey was talking. The more aroused Chloe found herself becoming, the more she really REALLY wanted to see the brunette fall apart before her. She could feel the walls of the brunette's vagina clenching and unclenching her fingers, indicating she was close, but Beca was fighting it. The main reason for fighting her release was because Chloe looked so smug each time Beca clamped down on the redhead's fingers. Really Beca resented the redhead's smugness. She, Beca Mitchell, was the badass. She was the one who should have Chloe quivering beneath her on the edge of orgasm, but instead she was. On her badass principles alone, Beca couldn't let herself fall apart yet. The other reason was Aubrey was in the stall next to theirs and the brunette really wasn't sure if she would be able to stay quite. Which kind of went back to her badass reputation.

If Chloe was asked, she would have said Beca's second worry was actually her main one. The brunette, if around, would have protested it so much that Chloe would have known her assumption was true. Realizing after roughly ten minutes of work, that Beca was determined to not come yet, most likely turning any pleasure she experienced into something almost painful, Chloe slowed her movements. She removed her fingers from the brunette to run her hands over the brunette's body, occasionally massaging Beca's pussy. Chloe's movements kept Beca just on the threshold of an orgasm, but lowered the intensity of everything. The smaller woman was thankful, although still gasping silently against Chloe's shoulder in between kisses.

Luckily, in Chloe's opinion (Beca would have been mortified), Aubrey must have known what was going on in the stall next to her's because the blonde took one of the quickest showers she had ever taken in her life. Aubrey Posen was a woman who cared greatly about hygiene and appearances. Values that led to the blonde spending a minimum of an hour per shower. So when Aubrey left after 20 minutes, Chloe was sure that the high strung woman knew exactly what was going on and was probably relocating to another bathroom for the second half of her shower. The redhead really wasn't concerned about Aubrey knowing about Beca and her activities. She had shared an apartment with the blonde for three years. Chloe had a very active sex life in college and had several people at the apartment over those three years. Aubrey had honestly probably experienced and heard a _lot_ worse.

Before she left, Aubrey did find it necessary to perform her duties as Chloe's best friend.

"Oh and Mitchel? If you hurt Chloe I will risk re-incarceration to end you."

Chloe stilled her motions, so the brunette could compose herself enough to answer properly.

"I wouldn't dream of it." Beca responded in a slightly huskier voice than normal, body lightly rocking against Chloe's.

"Good" After that Aubrey left.

The redhead beamed at the brunette's response before thrusting two fingers back into Beca and taking up her previous pace, Aubrey long gone. Beca's hips immediately matched the redhead's pace, trying to desperately push Chloe's fingers as deep as possible into her. In moments Beca was coming, her back arching as she clung desperately to the redhead, all her muscles contracting, but not supporting her at all. Chloe lightly stroked the brunette's clit until she came down from her orgasm. She then dropped light kisses across Beca's lips, before pulling the fingers that were inside the brunette into her mouth to lick them clean. Chloe pressed a few more kisses to the brunette's face and wrapped her in her arms, as Beca slowly came out of her post orgasm haze.

In a soft content voice, Beca stated, "You are one dirty bird, Beale." And then pulled the redhead into a deep heated kiss, flipping their positions.

Before Chloe knew what was happening, the brunette's mouth trailed down her jaw to her neck. Beca took extra time to suck and lick the expanse of Chloe's neck before dropping to the taller woman's collar bones, administrating the same attention before reaching her chest. The brunette ran one hand slowly down Chloe's side, nails lightly scraping, letting them travel over the redhead's hip before scraping lightly over the outside of her thigh. Chloe's abdominal muscles contracted and her breathing suddenly became ragged just as Beca started to explore each one of the redhead's breast, nuzzling and sucking on them giving extra attention to each nipple. Chloe really needed to do something with her hands and found them snaking into the brunette's hair, pulling her further into her chest and lightly tugging. As Beca's mouth continued to explore the redhead's chest, eliciting little moans from Chloe, her hand trailed back up Chloe's body, this time trailing over the inside of the redhead's thigh. As Beca's hand came just inches from touching Chloe's sex, the redhead bucked in anticipation and let out a long soft moan. Instead the brunette chose to trail her hand along Chloe's bikini line and over her hip bone. Chloe let out a groan of frustration, her hips continuing to lightly buck as if they continued Beca's hand would suddenly appear where it was needed to relieve the redhead of the arousal that was quickly building.

Once Beca's hand was back at the taller woman's ribcage, she abandoned the redhead's chest to trail kisses across Chloe's stomach and hips. She lightly dragged her finger tips across Chloe's body as she went, leaving a trail of goose bumps. The redhead lightly arched into the brunette as Beca went, her stomach muscles contracting and loosening only to contract again. Beca paused when she reached the taller woman's hips. She trailed fingers lightly over the faded bruises there, admiring how light they were after two months of not being agitated and renewed. She reverently kissed each one, her hands traveling down Chloe's thighs and up again, settling on the redhead's ass. Beca lightly messaged each cheek as her mouth hovered over the redhead's pussy. Beca exhaled slowly over the wet area, causing Chloe's body to shiver and hips to buck more wildly in anticipation, a moan ripping through her body.

Beca took a moment to look up at Chloe, smirking slightly at the redhead, taking in the heaving sweat sleeked woman before her.

The redhead was about to beg Beca to get on with it already, when the brunette began spreading Chloe's legs further apart and crouching further down. She quickly fell quite. Chloe squeaked in surprise, suddenly finding herself in the air on top of the brunette's shoulders. Normally Chloe would have marveled at the strength of the tiny woman who was keeping her upright with strong hands splayed on her ass and lower back, but all thoughts in that direction were cut off as the brunette took Chloe's pussy in her mouth. The taller woman instantly responded with a string of swear words intermingled with Beca's name and enthusiastically bucking hips. Chloe more securely wrapped her legs around the brunette's face and shoulders, tightening her thighs lightly as she crossed her legs at the ankle on the brunette's back. Beca trailed her tongue across the folds of Chloe's pussy, taking in all that was the taste of Chloe Beale, sucking here and there. Once Beca reached the redhead's clit, she took the sensitive nub into her mouth, rolling and swirling her tongue around it. The redhead became more vocal with each movement of the petite woman's tongue and shifted more against her.

With Chloe's increased movement, Beca moved them closer to the shower stall's wall, allowing Chloe to lean against it for support. Beca's hands were free to both move to Chloe's ass, gripping it, pushing the redhead further into her mouth. The redhead's hands moved to grab at the top of the wall, feeling like she was teetering on the edge of coming. Feeling the arch and tightening of Chloe's muscles, Beca pulled her head back. The redhead whined in frustration and tightened her thighs trying to bring the brunette's mouth back to her center, hips bucking uncontrollably. Beca just stayed where she was breathing cool air onto the very wet very sensitive flesh level with her mouth, causing Chloe to squirm above her. Just as Chloe felt like she was calming down enough to form something other than moans, Beca's mouth reattached its self to the redhead's clit. With each stroke of the smaller woman's tongue a string of moans and exclamations of Beca's name fell from Chloe's mouth, increasing in volume. With one last swirl of Beca's tongue, Chloe came hard. Beca just held onto Chloe as best she could so the redhead wouldn't fall, as Chloe rode her orgasm out against Beca's face.

When Chloe finally slumped down against Beca in post orgasm bliss, the brunette slowly and carefully slipped the redhead from her shoulders. Beca was sure to support her body, Chloe's arms draped around the brunette's neck, Chloe's legs still not quite able to support her. The brunette ran a hand through red locks as the taller woman regained control of her limbs, sighing contently into the crook of Beca's neck.

"You-a tease." Chloe mumbled, in a dream like state.

Beca just smirked popping the 'P', far too proud of her self, as she responded, "Yep."

Beca connected their lips in a quick tender kiss, both enjoying the taste of Chloe on Beca's lips. Chloe nuzzled back into the crook of Beca's neck and the brunette wrapped her arms tighter around Chloe. Their bodies hummed, completely content, enjoying the feeling of the other woman's bare skin against their body.


	9. Chapter 8: Tiny Broody Ballerina

_**A/N:**_ _Thank you all for the support! I really appreciate it. This is the last chapter. I warned you at the beginning of the first chapter that this was originally supposed to be a crack fic. So I'm warning you it gets a little cracky. It's really not that bad. (If you think it is, go check out "Ducks and Cliffs". Just do it.) Hope you enjoy the final instalment! Tell me what you think._

 _/_

 _Chapter 8: Tiny Broody Ballerina_

It was the day of Aubrey's release party and operation _Tiny Dancer_ , Chloe's name choice, was a go. Beca really wanted to go with the name operation _Bitches Get Hurt_ , but Chloe seemed to find too much pleasure in the brunette's scowl, each time the words ' _Tiny'_ and ' _Dancer'_ were put together, to admit the true bad-assery of Beca's name for their plan.It really didn't help when Aubrey and Amy took Chloe's side on the topic. Beca just grumbled through it, but she really couldn't complain given each time she grumbled her protests were cut short by soft lips belonging to a certain redhead.

In an effort to calm her nerves, Chloe had offered to give Beca a back rub along with their, now, usual frolicking in the showers. As the redhead had worked her hands across the brunette's shoulders and down her spine, the smaller woman found her mind traveling to what would be occurring later on in the day.

Everything was set to happen after dinner. Aubrey had tracked down and invited all the women that Beca, Chloe, and Amy had observed bothering Chloe over the last two months. Given that release parties involved cake, music, a reason to bump and grind with your girl, and occasionally hooch, everyone invited would be there. Luckily, since most guards weren't fond of breaking up couples gyrating on each other, Bumper volunteered to be at the party, securing a guard who would look away at the right time. Amy had also come through on her part, Beca's requested music arriving just two days ago. Amy was also in charge of playing the music, which everyone agreed on when the Aussie informed them one of her boy toys brought it in using their special _package_.

Even though everything was in place, she was still nervous. Beca was still afraid that something could go wrong. Like maybe her teenage years of wishing she could break dance and ballroom dance would be suddenly answered and she would impress and scare all the inmates for completely difference reasons. After all no one really did Ball-break dancing, a term Beca had coined for the blending of the two styles of dancing she desperately wanted to do. Not that the brunette would ever admit it because although she secretly thought ballroom dancing was badass, no one else really agreed. After all, when everyone looked like a badazzler threw up on them, all badass rep was destroyed.

In the meantime, she went through the start of the dance she was planning on doing, along with accompanying hand motions, in her head. Noticing the brunette's nerves, Chloe had offered to go over some of the dance with her. Beca had refused knowing the least amount of effort she put in would result in the best results. So Beca spent most of her day sitting in the library with Chloe softly singing a wide range of punk and rock songs, her fingers constantly drumming out the tune on Cloe's thigh.

The redhead spent most of the day trying to guess which one of the many songs the brunette sung was _the_ song. No matter what Chloe did to try and persuade Beca into revealing her musical choice, the smaller woman refused to give her any hints. When Chloe tried pouting, Beca just closed her eyes or looked away, refusing to cave. Soon enough, lunch came and then dinner and then it was time to head down to the room where the party was designated to take place.

Chloe and Aubrey had gone down early to decorate the room with rolls of toilet paper and paper plates colored with marker one solid color. Aubrey was adamant about all decorations being roughly five feet up each wall they were hung on, a height at which no ladders were needed. Amy naturally followed them, on guarding Chloe duty until after the party. The process really wouldn't take that long. The room was not that big. It was an extra room used for classes and different group counseling programs that did not have another place to meet. This left Beca on her own, able to arrive right when the dancing started.

Beca waited roughly 30 minutes past the time the party was supposed to start before heading down. Of course Bumper was stationed at his post by the door leading into the room. He wasn't a bad guy, but he was loud and often obnoxious. Beca wanted to slip into the room unnoticed so she could determine where she should start off her dance and check in with Amy to make sure she had the music geared up in the stereo. Per-usual, Bumper didn't seem to notice the brunette's general stooped closed of posture that screamed ' _I don't want to talk to you'_. Which is why she found a guard blocking her path as she cringed at the top 40s pop song blaring from inside the room.

Bumper put his hands on his belt, shifting it and tilting his head, as he addressed the brunette good naturedly, "Hey, there little lady. What brings you to these parts?"

Beca sighed before stating, "Ball-breaking and free cake."

Suddenly Bumper was in her face, the scent of the tune fish sandwich he had for lunch very prevalent. "Is that a threat? Do you want a shot?"

She really hadn't said anything wrong. She had gone over signals with Amy the week before and had told the Aussie to mention them to Bumper. Ball-breaking was the word, but apparently tuna-breath hadn't received the message about Beca mentioning the keyword when she saw him at the party. As soon as she said ' _ball-breaking'_ her chosen song was supposed to start and the brunette would begin her dance. Which was when Bumper was supposed to become preoccupied with the varying shades of white paint on the walls in the hallway outside the room. Instead of becoming nervous, Beca was just annoyed.

"I'm sure Amy could give you a definition if you are not familiar with the term."

At the mention of Amy's name, something seemed to click in the guard's mind. He stepped back, exclaiming, "Got you Mitchell!" As he made two guns with his hands and little ' _pow_ ' sounds as he moved his hands up and down.

"Go fuck shit up and take names." He continued, raising his hand for a high five.

Beca just pursed her lips at him and glared before walking into the room.

Once inside, the brunette quickly scanned the room. She easily located Chloe, who was talking animatedly with Aubrey by the cake. Amy was a few feet away by the stereo system, doing something the Aussie called ' _the Dingo Strut'_ which consisted of a lot of stiff arm and leg movements and gyrating hips. A few other people were milling along the sides of the room, but most people were in the center of the room dancing. They had formed the stereotypical ring, inmates taking turns to show off their signature dance moves in the center. The ring was already starting to breakdown though and by the end of the next song everyone would be one mass of people dancing together. The perfect time for Beca to strike.

As the current song finished and the next one began, Beca slowly made her way around the room to Amy. No one really payed any attention to her. Well minus Chloe, who gave her a dazzling smile and a wink, and Aubrey, who glared openly at Beca, as she passed. The brunette returned the redhead's smile with a small one and lightly brushed her hand against Chloe's before continuing to where Amy was.

Amy quickly made eye contact with the petite woman as she approached and stopped dancing.

"You've got some kinky tastes Bexs. Bumper and I took a little spin in the utility closet with your song playing. We went Bumper to bumper or you know Bumper to Amy." Amy winked, her mouth dropping open on one side, and thrusted her hips twice for emphasis.

"Oh my god! Dude, I really don't want to hear about it." Beca was clearly mortified, rubbing her hand across her face and then pushing back her hair.

After a moment, sure that Amy wasn't going to say anything else, Beca asked, "Everything set?"

"Do Numbats enjoy a good grove of eucalyptus trees?"

Beca had no idea what Amy was talking about or how _numbats_ or _eucalyptus trees_ were related to having her music selection. She wasn't even sure what a _numbat_ was. Knowing Amy Beca assumed it was a yes.

"Good! Keep an eye on red. Ball-breaking is a go."

"Really thought you'd be more for clams," Amy winked, "but whatever you say short stack."

With everything sorted, Beca stepped off to the other side of Amy, putting several feet between them. She set herself up at a perfect entrance point where there was just enough space for her to slip in between the dancing bodies to the center of the group. The current song was coming to an end and suddenly all of Beca's nerves and fears hit her. She crouched down to pretend like she was tying her shoes, getting into her starting position. Although Beca looked calm on the outside inside her heart was beating fast. She could hear blood roaring in her ears. Really she knew she had this. Besides DJ-ing, being clumsy was her thing. She couldn't screw it up, especially not when she knew Chloe was depending on her. She would do anything for that woman.

So as the final notes of the current song rung out, Beca took several deep breaths, calming herself. She slowly untucked a few items from under the bottom of her pants. On the last note of the song Beca sung out "Ball-breaking!" No one seemed to notice except for Amy and Bumper, who went about acting out their roles in the plan. Bumper turned his back to the room and strolled a few paces into the hall. Amy quickly went about changing the CDs, replacing the current one with the one that had Beca's song on it.

In the few seconds of silence that lead up to the new song, Beca rose, slipping the items stowed in her pants legs onto her head and wrists. Chloe and Aubrey, noticing Amy's flurry of movement, immediately sought out Beca with their eyes. Aubrey snorted at the image she saw before a deep respect surfaced. Chloe somehow found herself even more attracted to the brunette, even though Beca looked ridiculous. Although Beca had a bedazzled headband and wrist cuffs made out toilet paper, the brunette stood strong and defiant, her face serious as she surveyed the dance floor. Beca exuded more confidence than the Chloe had ever seen in the smaller woman and it was extremely hot.

In Beca's mind, with bedazzled bands in place, even though she wasn't going to be doing ball-break dancing, she was encompassing ball-break dancing in that moment. She was living out one of her dreams. That was all Beca needed to calm her nerves as the beginning lines of her song played.

' _Nants ingonyama bagithi Baba_

 _Sithi uhm ingonyama_

 _Nabts ingonyama bagithi baba_

 _Sithi uhhmm ingonyama_

 _Ingonyama'_

As the opening lines began, everyone froze completely confused at the switch from the top 40s pop hits to something more tribal. They didn't notice the brunette with bedazzled toilet paper cuffs twirl between them to the center of the confused mass of inmates.

Beca was actually extremely proud of herself, even though it went against the purpose of her current dance performance, as she twirled and swayed her arms. She was roughly 15 seconds into the song and she hadn't hit a single person yet. A small smile flitted to her face at the thought. Of course that is when she miss-stepped, falling forward against an inmate, pushing them to the ground and a swaying hand smacked a string of inmates in the face. The rest of her dance pretty much followed the same pattern. Beca persevered the best she could, still imagining swaying like grass or flowers in the wind, as she twirled and swayed her arms. She occasionally whipped a leg into the air, kicking several people in the stomach in a half round house kick.

No one even noticed what was going on really, to transfixed by the biggest badass in prison performing an interpretive dance clad in bedazzled toilet paper accessories to ' _The Lion King_ 's' opening song, ' _The Circle of Life'_. By the time they did half of the inmates were on their knees, having been kicked hard in the stomach, or had a perfectly shaped Beca hand sized red mark on their faces from the brunette's arms waving around. The inmates were just starting to snap out of their haze, as the song picked up and English words were being sung. They were all fucked because that is when Beca began to add more kicks to her movements as she twirled, basically slap kicking everyone.

As soon as the lead singer belted out "It's the circle of life…" Beca began her aerial moves, launching herself into the air like a disjointed bird and trying to twist her body around at the peak. The first one really wasn't that bad, only taking out one person. After that all of her aerial moves ended with five people withering on the ground begging for mercy. The best part about the aerial moves was they really allowed Beca to reach all parts of the dance area. Leaving no one out of being at least slapped of kicked.

The song slowed down to a flute solo and light chanting, giving everyone who wasn't seriously injured time to retreat or recuperate. Beca moved onto her next move. She looked like a ballerina as she went onto her toes and did a move she called twinkle toes, moving her toes slightly, but at a quick pace. Her hands were raised above her head, doing movements that would be similar to someone playing really small symbols. Occasionally she would dip her waist, swaying her arms out, and rotating her upper torso around. The movement actually was one of Beca's more coordinated moves and would have been perfectly fine if it weren't for the fact that every time the brunette dipped her waist she wacked someone back onto the ground who was trying to get up.

Any time for recovery did not last long, as the song picked up again Beca went back to her aerial moves. Since most of the previously dancing inmates were on the floor, Beca's aerial moves were mainly effective because she wound up landing on pretty much everyone who was on the ground. Anyone still standing quickly surrendered, running to the edges of the room, or joined those on the ground.

The song finally ended with one last belting of "The circle of life" and a firm pound of a drum. Beca stilled, somehow finishing nearby where Aubrey and Chloe stood in both shock and amazement. The only thing that could be heard was Beca's heavy panting and the groans of those nursing their injuries on the floor.

Beca ripped off the bedazzled toilet paper bands and threw them randomly at someone on the floor, before her voice boomed across the room. "No one fucks with Chloe Beale! You fuck with Beale you fuck with me! Got it?"

As she spoke she gestured to Chloe and herself. She gave everyone who met her gaze a death glare. When no one answered her, Beca stepped on the nearest inmate's hand, causing them to scream out in pain, as she posed her question again.

"GOT IT?"

Everyone grumbled in agreement. Satisfied, Beca nodded to Amy. The Aussie quickly went about putting back on the top 40s pop hits CD and pocketed the one with ' _The Circle of Life'_ on it. Bumper returned soon after to radio in the room full of inmates collapsed on the ground in pain and the few off to the side with bruised arms, cheeks, or eyes. While things were getting settled, Beca sheepishly made her way over to a still shocked Chloe. She wasn't sure how Chloe would feel about her now that she had probably incapacitated roughly 25 women in the course of a four minute song. Aubrey was kind enough to wander off towards Amy to give them some space.

"Hey." Beca said once in front of the redhead, nervously pushing back her hair.

Much to her surprise, she was quickly pulled into a tight hug by Chloe. The redhead planted a quick kiss on Beca's lips before stepping back a bit.

"OH MY GOD! Beca that was _amazing_! You were here and there. And those kicks. Have I ever told you you have really _really_ nice legs?" The redhead, obviously over her shock, was beaming.

"Wait… So you are not freaked out?" Beca's face scrunched up in confusion.

Chloe took Beca's hands in her own, her voice full of adoration as she spoke, "Becs, why would I be freaked out? You did this for me."

"So you like that I knocked out almost everyone in this room?"

"Yep!" Chloe leaned forward smirking. "It was actually kind of _really_ hot."

Beca couldn't help the light blush on her cheeks or smile that accompanied it.

"You're such a weirdo." The brunette said it in such a soft voice any intended snark was lost.

Chloe swung their hands between them as she looked at Beca with reverence. "Yeah, but I'm your weirdo."

The moment was so perfect that Beca really wanted to kiss Chloe, guards be damned. She was going to too, but then Bumper approached her and she knew where she was headed. The brunette gave Chloe's hand a squeeze and threw her a reassuring smile before Bumper led her off to the warden's office.

"Just couldn't help yourself could you, Mitchel. Top 40 chart toppers to tempting even for an alt chic." Bumper quipped.

"It was worth it."

It really was, as Beca thought about the beaming smile on Chloe's face and the bruises that would fade from her skin. The bruises that would never find a home on Chloe's body again. Beca smiled to herself.

Yeah, it was definitely worth it.

 _/_

 _ **A/N:**_ _You made it to the end! I cannot thank you all enough for all the follows, favorites, and reviews. It really made me feel like I was doing something right. I hope you enjoyed this final chapter. I have plans for (and have started writing) another two BeChloe fics (one is all fluff and the other is angst/serious) and a Golly fic. I'm REALLY excited about the Golly fic. I also have two non-crack one shot ideas that would fit in this universe. One would involve Beca and Chloe being released from prison and the other would be a love confession. Let me know if you would be interested._


End file.
